stupid feeling
by gak jelas
Summary: pertama kali ia melihatnya saat pria itu berdiri di jalan menunggu lampu penyebrangan berganti warna. kedua kalinya di sebuah cafe mungil penuh kehangatan. kali ketiga di sebuah taman ketika musim semi dan keempat kalinya ia mendapati bahwa mereka satu apartemen. luhan seketika menggila dan tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok mungil itu. LuMin-XiuHan/yaoi/chapter
1. Chapter 1

**STUPID FEELING**

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, etc

Rate : T, aku kapok buat rate M

Warning : YAOI, cerita maksa, bahasa campur aduk n typo dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu tanggal 25 bulan Desember. Malam natal yang penuh dengan ornament natal dan segala jenis perayaan yang dilakukan oleh setiap umat kristiani di seluruh dunia. Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu itu justru merupakan tanggal yang dibenci oleh seorang pria tampan yang sedang sibuk memaki sepanjang jalan saat ia melihat beratus-ratus pasangan di luar sana.

Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Terkutuklah wajah tampannya jika ia sampai kekurangan stok pria dan wanita di sekitarnya. Sejujurnya, ia membenci apa yang selama ini orang sebut cinta. Baginya cinta itu bulshit. Ia mengutuk seseorang yang mengenalkan kata cinta diseluruh dunia. Dulu ia percaya jika cinta itu ada. Dulu, itu dulu dan ia bahkan telah lupa kapan dulu yang ia maksut.

"kapan lampu sialan itu akan berubah warna?" dengusan kesal kembali terdengar dari bibir menggoda pria tersebut.

Ia bosan menunggu lampu merah yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lama baginya. Merasa bosan ia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat ke luar mobilnya. Lagi-lagi segerombolan remaja berpasang-pasangan yang ia lihat.

Ia bahkan lupa apakah dulu ia pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti yang para remaja itu lakukan. Yang ia tahu kehidupannya begitu datar. Kehidupan monoton yang membosankan, walaupun kehidupannya itulah yang membuat ia hidup dengan semua kemewahan dan semua kenikmatan hidup yang selama ini diinginkan setiap orang diluar sana.

Mata tajam itu tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesosok mungil yang nampak ingin menyebrang di seberang sana. Tubuh mungil terbalut mantel panjang yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dan syal tebal yang melilit leher dan menutupi sebagian wajah sosok mungil itu. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah berisi simungil mulai memerah karena terkena udara dingin bersalju malam itu.

Ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas asap yang mengepul dari bibir merah tipis yang meminta untuk dikecup dan dilumat hingga membengkak itu saat si mungil sedikit menarik turun syalnya. Bibir sewarna buah plum itu meniup kecil tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan saat ia mulai menyeberang dan melewati mobil si pemuda.

Sipemuda nampak terus memerhatikan pergerakan simungil dan tanpa sengaja mata itu bertemu, membuat si tampan menahan nafas dan duduk membeku di belakang kemudinya. Mata itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Mata hitam pekat yang penuh dengan binar kebahagian dan semangat hidup yang membuatnya begitu terpaku hingga ia tidak sadar jika sosok itu telah menghilang dan lampu lalu lintas telah berganti warna. Suara kelakson kuat dari mobil-mobil dibelakangnya lah yang akhirnya menyadarkannya dan membuatnya kembali melajukan mobilnya kembali ke arah apartemen mewahnya di daerah gangnam.

.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Aku membenci musim dingin dan amat sangat teramat sangat membenci hari natal. Hari dimana setiap orang diluar sana berpesta pora dan bersenang-senang aku justru mengutuk hari itu.

Awalnya aku sangat menyukai hari natal, tapi hari itu justru menjadi bomerang untukku. Hari yang membuatku membenci apa yang selama ini selalu orang-orang agungkan dan puja. Aku bahkan lupa itu natalku yang keberapa karena yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah hidup itu tidak adil. Hidup itu penuh kebohongan. Bagai mana bisa orang tuaku yang selama ini nampak saling mencintai dan selalu mengumbar kemesraan di sekitar mereka justru membuatku mengutuk apa yang selama ini orang-orang sebut cinta.

Malam natal yang awalnya ku pikir akan menjadi malam natal yang menyenangkan itu justru menamparku dengan kuat karena nyatanya itu menjadi natal terburuk dalam hidupku. Terkutuklah kedua orang tuaku jika hingga saat ini mereka masih pantasku panggila ayah dan ibu.

Kau pasti berharap mendapatkan setumpuk hadiah saat malam natalkan?

Ya, aku juga mengharapkan itu dan aku memang mendapatkannya pagi itu. Setumpuk hadiah menantiku di bawah pohon natal besar dan cantik yang kami letakkan di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Tapi bukan itu kado yang sesungguhnya.

Bodohnya aku yang dengan semangatnya berlari menuruni tangga saat mendengar suara kedua orang tuaku malam itu. Walaupun orang tuaku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, mereka selalu meluangkan waktu mereka untukku. Apa yang kurang dalam kehidupanku saat itu. Keluarga bahagia yang terdiri dari aku, ayah, ibu dan calon adik kecilku yang sedang ibu kandung dengan segala kemewahan hidup yang kami miliki. Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya hayalanku. Yang nyata hanyalah kekayaan yang selama ini kami miliki. Ternyata cinta itu tidak pernah ada di keluargaku. Itu terbukti dengan apa yang ku lihat saat itu. Selain ayah dan ibuku ada dua orang lain di ruangan itu.

Awalnya aku mengira itu tamu kami, tapi perkataan papa selanjutnya membuatku membeku.

"Xiaolu, kenalkan," aku melihat keraguan di mata papa saat itu ketika ia menatap wanita mungil dan cantik itu, aku dan mama. Anggukan mamalah yang membuatnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ini Henry Lau, ibu tirimu"

Aku menganga lebar saat itu, menatap ayahku dengan tatapan tak percaya tapi perkataan ibuku membuatku merasa dibohongi selama ini.

"dan ini ayah tirimu Lu, Shim Changmin"

Aku membeku ditempat. Menatap mereka seakan-akan mereka adalah alien yang mendadak masuk kerumahku dan mengaku sebagai orang tuaku lalu mengatakan segudang kebohongan lainnya.

"ahahahha… kalian bercandakan?" nada getir itu terasa nyata disuara ku yang saat itu mulai bergetar

Keterdiaman kedua orang tuaku dan tamu tak di undang itu membuatku meradang. Lucu sekali, keluarga apa yang ada didepan mataku selama ini. Kebohongan apa lagi yang mereka simpan selama ini. Mereka kira aku ini apa. Aku mengutuk semua orang dewasa di sekitarku.

"ma'af tidak jujur denganmu Lu, kami sudah lama bercerai Lu. Dan kami juga sudah lama menikah lagi. Anak yang dikandung mamamu bukan anak papa tapi anak papa Changmin"

Tua bangka itu bilang papa Changmim, lucu sekali. Sampai neraka membeku pun aku tidak akan pernah mengakui jika dua orang perusak keluargaku itu orang tua ku. Aku tidak sudi. Pergi saja keneraka bagi mereka semua yang yang selama ini menipuku dengan segudang kebohongan.

Mulai saat itu aku membenci musim dingin dan hari natal. Keluar dari rumah penuh kebohongan itu dan tidak pernah percaya akan yang namanya cinta. Bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dan menikah jika isinya hanya sebuah kebohongan dan omong kosong belaka.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang aku beli dengan hasil jerih payahku selama ini. Menjadi seorang pengusaha hotel terkenal dan seorang taipan kaya yang terkenal dengan kebrengsekannya.

Aku seorang Xi Luhan. Aku tidak butuh cinta karena cinta itu bulshit.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

.

Dentingan lonceng terdengar saat Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah café mungil yang terlihat nyaman dan memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang nyaris membeku karena udara bulan desember yang bersalju makin menggila. Kehadiran sosoknya di café mungil itu jelas menarik perhatian pengunjung café. Terutama pengunjung wanita dan uke yang memekik kecil begitu mengetahui jika itu seorang Xi Luhan.

Gadis-gadis itu bahkan mulai melupakan kekasih mereka yang sekarang menatap sosok sempurna Luhan yang berjalan santai ke arah pojok ruangan yang telah terisi beberapa temannya dengan tatapan murka. Lagi-lagi pekikan berisik gadis-gadis dan beberapa pria yang bersetatus uke kembali terdengar.

Di bangku pojok café itu telah terisi 3 pria tampan penguasa bisnis dunia. Entah apa yang membuat pria-pria sukses itu memutuskan berkumpul di café mungil ini. Cefe ini memang café yang nyaman tapi bagi mereka yang merupakan taipan kaya café ini jelas dibawah standar mereka.

"telat setengah jam" nada dingin itu yang menyambut Luhan begitu ia menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa

"macet Kris, jalanan juga licin karena salju"

Xi Luhan yang cuek dan Wu Yifan yang dingin jelas bukan merupakan kombinasi yang baik untuk di gabungkan. Tapi entah mengapa mereka dapat bersahabat dengan baik bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu dengan ke dua teman mereka yang lain.

"dalam rangka apa kita berkumpul disini?" Luhan kembali bersuara setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada waitres perempuan yang nyaris pingsan karena di suguhi empat pria tampan dan senyum menggoda milik seorang Xi Luhan.

"sepupumu itu terus merengek padaku agar kita berkumpul di sini" Chanyeol, pria tampan berwajah ramah yang duduk di depan Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan santai sembari menyesap minumannya

" Tao, memangnya ada perlu apa mengumpulkan kita disini dan mengapa ia merengek pada mu bukan pada albino berwajah datar ini?" tuding Luhan curiga ke arah Chenyeol dan menyedot perhatian dua penghuni lainnya karena sedari tadi mereka bertanya tidak pernah di tanggapi oleh si jangkung

"entahlah. Katanya si albino tidak berguna ini susah dihubungi sehingga ia menghubungiku. Kau tanya saja sendiri dengan orangnya."

Luhan yang akan membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bertanya justru mengangakan mulutnya begitu mata tajamnya menangkap sosok mungil yang baru saja memasuki café dan sibuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari butiran-butiran putih salju yang menempel di mantel tebalnya.

Nafas Luhan tercekat begitu bibir mungil berwarna merah itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat seorang waitres menyapa ramah si mungil. Mata Luhan secara otomatis mengikuti setiap gerakan si mungil yang melangkah ringan ke arah ruang menejer dan itu artinya itu ruangan Zitao, sepupu Luhan

"Zitao kenal dengan si mungil?" gumam Luhan pelan

"ge, kau menyukai Seokie hyung ya?"

"siapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung sembari menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi blank

"wah, kacau sekali hidupmu Xi Luhan. Mendadak menjadi idot hanya karena seorang

namja mungil yang bahkan tidak kau kenal" ejek Chanyeol dengan seringai menghina

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, kau lupa siapa yang kemarin merengek di bawah kaki seorang Byun Baekhyun yang jelas tidak sebanding dengan simungilku tadi. Dan tolong di garis bawahi Park dan Oh. .MENYUKAINYA!" tukas Luhan sadis penuh penekanan yang membuat wajah Chanyeol memucat dan menatap Luhan sinis

Dan akhirnya simungil kembali terlupakan oleh Luhan yang kesal dengan ejekan teman-temannya. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka ketika mereka telah berkumpul bersama.

.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

DEMI BAKPAU DI SELURUH DUNIA.

Jika membunuh tidak dilarang dan tidak berdosa ingin rasanya aku membunuh sesosok panda yang ada di depanku saat ini.

"kau menelponku hanya untuk mengisi panggung yang kosong, kau gila ya panda jadi-jadian!" teriakan murka ku membuat sipanda ini menciut dan menatapku takut.

Persetan dengan tamu di luar sana. Jika bukan temanku pasti aku sudah mencekiknya. aku sempat panic saat ia menelponku dan mengatakan ada masalah dicafe yang kami bangun bersama ini. Ternyata ia menelponku hanya karena band yang biasa mengisi acara di café kami berhalangan hadir.

"aku panic ge, terlalu panic hingga tidak terpikir untuk menghubungi Lay ge, bahkan aku menelpon Sehunie dan yang lainnya" rengek Tao manja yang membuat Minseok mengerang kesal sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Dosa apa ia sehingga tuhan memberinya teman yang terlalu polos bahkan nyaris idiot ini. Sia-sia ia bergegas ke café jika masalahnya hanya masalah panggung yang kosong. Dari sekian banyak pengisi acara harian di café ini kenapa panda ini justru malah menghubunginya dan kekasihnya bukan menghubungi Lay atau Jongdae.

"dimana Sehunie sekarang?"

"di luar, ada Kris ge dan Chanyeol ge juga diluar."

"bagus, setidaknya ada Chanyeol diluar"

Aku bergegas keluar dari dalam ruangan yang terasa pengap ini dan berderap ke arah pojok café yang selalu menjadi tempat sekelompok orang tak berguna berkumpul.

"Yeolie, beruntungnya aku karena kau ada di sini dan sialnya aku memiliki partner idiot sepertinya" seruku semangat begitu melihat seorang namja jangkung yang sibuk menggoda temannya yang nampak menggerutu kesal dan sesekali memaki.

"eoh, Seokie hyung, waegure?" Tanya Park dobi itu bingung

"tolong gantikan Lay mengisi acara ne… Minhyukie dan bandnya tidak bisa datang dan panda idiot ini malah menghubungiku bukannya menghubungi Lay." Gerutuku kesal dan disambut dengan protesan Tao

"akukan panic ge…" rengek Tao manja dan ku balas dengan lengosan malas

"kenapa bukan hyung saja, kau mau membuat fansku bertambah ya hyung dengan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di cafemu ini. Tidak, terimakasih hyung. Fansku sudah terlalu banyak" tukas Chanyeol narsis dan dibalas dengan geplakan pelan pada kepalanya olehku.

"bermimpilah Park Chanyeol, hanya orang idiot yang mau menjadi fansmu"

"whoa… Seokie, jangan terlalu jujur begitu, lihat wajah jeleknya makin jelek saja" ejek Kris sadis dan kubalas dengan tawa kecil, lupa sejenak dengan kekesalan dan masalahku

"ku bunuh kau Kris mengatakan kekasihku Jelek, berkacalah tonggos" suara sakartik lain terdengar dan menyebabkan tawa menggelegar teman mereka yang sejenak kami lupakan.

"Baebek, jangan terlalu jujur, gigi tonggosnya itu merupakan aset berharganya jika ia mendadak miskin" cemoh pria itu dengan seringai mengejeknya yang sialan, harus ku akui tampan.

"berkacalah Xi Luhan, hidupmu bahkan lebih suram dariku" balas kris tak kalah sadisnya dan lagi-lagi percekcokan konyol mereka berlanjut

"bisa sedikit tenang tuan-tuan, kalian membuat tamu-tamuku tidak nyaman" leraiku jengah, aku di sini untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol bukan melihat anak TK berdebat

"sudahlah hyung, aku akan bermain piano untukmu" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menawarkan dirinya yang jelas ku sambut dengan senang hati dan berlalu meninggalkan kumpulan pria dewasa berkelakuan anak TK itu untuk mengecek pembukuan café, kebetulan sedang berada di sini kenapa tidak sekalian saja ku cek.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Hari itu untuk kedua kalinya aku melihatnya dan hari ini untuk ketiga kalinya aku melihatnya. Saat ini musim semi dan taman bukanlah tempat yang suka ku kunjungi tapi entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu senggangku yang sangat jarang untuk menikmati udara musim semi yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Taman mungil di dekat apartemenkulah yang menjadi pilihanku kali ini. Jogging singkat yang berakhir dengan duduk santai sembari menikmati udara sejuk musim semi ternyata bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"monggu,, ya,,,ya,,, aish jinjja!" teriakan penuh rasa frustasi itu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah seorang pria mungil yang sibuk menggerutu sembari mengejar anjing kecilnya. Anjing itu sibuk berlari mengejar kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang mengelilingi bunga-bunga di taman, mengacuhkan sang majikan di belakangnya.

"baozi…" lirihku pelan begitu onixku melihatnya yang nampak kewalahan mengejar anjing kecil itu

Ah… aku lupa bilang jika aku memiliki panggilan sayang khusus untuknya. Baozi, salahkan wajah chubbynya yang berwarna putih menggemaskan itu. Wajah itu mengingatkanku dengan makanan khas china.

Oh lihat itu, betapa menggemaskannya ia ketika ia mulai menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Jangan lupakan kakinya yang menghentak-hentak kecil layaknya anak TK saat sedang kesal.

"monggu,,, aku tinggal jika kau terus berulah" ancamnya kesal dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan itu, sedangkan puppy kecil itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ancaman sang majikan

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang amat menggemaskan itu. Membuatnya mendelik kesal ke arahku.

"apa yang lucu?" tanyanya galak layaknya remaja SMA yang sedang datang bulan dan ku tanggapi dengan senyum kecil

"kau" jawabku singkat dan membuatnya mendelik kesal

"aku?" beonya kesal sembari menujuk dirinya sendiri dan ia sejenak lupa dengan anjing kecilnya

"ya, kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresimu tadi. Manis" jawabku sambil lalu sembari beranjak dari dudukku

"MWO… ya,,, aku ini namja. Aku tampan tuan bukan manis. Manis itu hanya untuk Yeojya dan aku jelas-jelas tidak menganut gender tersebut" protesnya tidak terima

Ck, ternyata ia cerewet juga. Yah… bisa dimaafkan jika suaranya seseksi itu. Apa aku barusan berkata seksi? Ah… bagiku semua yang ada di dirinya itu seksi. Bilang aku idot. Aku tidak peduli. Entah mengapa sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku seperti memiliki sedikit, oh oke sangat terobsesi menginginkan simungil yang sekarang sibuk berkacak pinggang dan menatapku galak ini. Tolong di garis bawahi. Aku hanya terobsesi bukan menyukainya apa lagi mencintainya. Memikirkan aku menyukainya saja sudah membuatku merinding apa lagi mencintainya.

"yayayaya… terserah apa katamu Minseokie…" ujarku dengan nada sing a song yang jelas sangat menyebalkan dan berlalu meninggalkannya

"terkutuklah kau pria aneh dan kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?!" teriaknya heboh, tidak peduli jika sekarang kami menjadi perhatian dan membuatku tertawa kecil dengan tingkah absurdnya itu.

Ku kira ia tipe-tipe namja pemalu dan pendiam ternyata dia sangat berisik.

"yayayya… ish…" suaranya masih dapat ku dengar dan teriakan selanjutnya membuatku tertawa kencang. Peduli setan orang-orang memandangku aneh.

"monggu… aku akan membunuhmu…" itulah teriakannya yang kembali terdengar karena anjing mungilnya itu telah mengacak-acak petak bunga krisan ungu yang ada di taman itu dan aku jelas sangat yakin jika penjaga taman akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena ulah anjing kecilnya itu.

Luhan Pov end

TBC

ok... post meraton judulnya hari ini. niatnya mau post 4 ff sekaligus. 2 udah end 2 dalam proses. semoga pada suka ya


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok Pov

Benar-banar hari sialku. Pagi-pagi harus disibukkan dengan anjing kecil peliharaan adikku yang ia titipkan kemarin sore. Seakan-akan itu belum cukup membuatku kesal aku kembali dibuat kesal oleh seorang pria yang ngotot mengatakan aku manis. Matanya pasti sudah rabun sehingga tidak bisa membedakan antara namja dan yeojya. Ia mengatakan aku manis bukan tampan. Dan kesialanku berlanjut dengan marahnya penjaga taman karena petak bunga krisan yang ada ditaman rusak di acak-acak anjing kecil mengesalkan itu.

Lengkap sudah kesialanku hari ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini. Aku yakin keberuntungakku telah pergi meninggalkanku. Hal itu terbukti dengan kesialan yang kembali menimpaku. Mobil sialan ini mogok, bayangkan. M.O.G.O.K. dijaman sekarang ini mobil sialan yang baru saja aku reparasi ini malah mogok. Demi segala iblis yang ada di neraka. Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini.

Jika aku yeojya aku yakin aku akan menangis saat ini juga. Sial… jalanan ini mengapa malah sepi kendaraan padahal ini jalan besar. Terkutuklah hari sial ini. Semoga kesialanku tidak bertambah ya tuhan…

And than,.. lagi-lagi Tuhan tidak mendengar do'aku. Sepertinya dosaku amat teramat sangat banyak sehingga Tuhan memberi hukuman bertubi-tubi untukku.

Entah setan apa yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitarku sehingga aku sesial ini. Hari yang tadinya sangat amat teramat sangat terik tiba-tiba berubah mendung dan dengan sekejap mata air sialan dengan jumlah yang berlebihan itu tumpah dari langit. Oh Tuhan… apa dosaku sehingga kau memberiku cobaan sebanyak ini.

Biarkan aku menangis meratapi kesialanku kali ini please, karena tidak lama setelah hujan turun dan aku memasuki mobil hujan sialan itu justru reda.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Sepertinya itu memang hari sial bagi seorang Kim Minseok. Setelah segudang kesialan di luar apartementnya kali ini kesialan kembali datang padanya. Minseok yang saat itu terlalu sibuk merutuki nasib sialnya tidak sadar bahwa di lobi apartemennya yang baru ia tempati itu sedang terjadi sedikit masalah kecil antara seorang pria kelewat tampan hingga terlihat cantik dengan seorang wanita cantik yang terus berteriak marah kepada sang pria yang justru terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya hingga ia melihat Minseok berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi kesal dan menggerutu sembari menghentakkan kakinya layaknya anak Tk. Senyum Luhan seketika mengembang. Entah mengapa Minseok selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Peduli setan dengan wanita cerewet yang sejak tadi berteriak dan memakinya sehingga membuat telinganya sakit dan merusak moodnya.

Berterimakasihlah pada Kim Minseok yang seketika membuat moodnya menjadi baik hanya dengan melihat sikap kekanakan pria mungil itu. Bahkan tanpa dikomando tubuh Luhan bergerak dengan sendirinya ke arah pemuda mungil yang sekarang menatapnya bingung.

"oh Tuhan… bunuh aku sekarang juga. Mengapa ada pria semenggemaskan ini" bisik Luhan pelan dan berusaha menahan tangannya tetap ditempat agar tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya atau bahkan mengurung si mungil ke dalam apartemennya untuk di jadikan miliknya pribadi.

"Luhan, aku belum selesai bicara!" teriakan melengking itu menyadarkan Luhan dan Minseok dari keterpakuan mereka

"agashi, suara mu terlalu keras. Tuan rusa ini hanya berjarak tiga meter darimu" gerutu Minseok kesal. Merutuki kesialan yang entah mengapa terus mengikutinya seharian ini.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kau Xi Luhan, apa lagi alasanmu kali ini hah!. Aku mulai muak dengan kelakuanmu itu. Pergi saja ke neraka, kau yang selalu mempermainkan hati banyak wanita dan pria bodoh di luar sana." Makian kembali terdengar dan Xi Luhan hanya mengorek telinganya malas dan sukses membuat wanita itu melemparnya dengan heels yang dikenakannya.

"YA! Nunna. Salahkan mereka yang terus mengejarku walaupun aku terkenal dengan keberengsekanku. Siapa yang bodoh disini. Aku atau mereka?" dengus Luhan kesal sembari mengusap lenganya yang terkena lemparan heels

"kalau yang kau pacari itu bukan temanku aku tidak akan marah Xi Luhan. Kubunuh kau"

"ught… bisa kalian menyingkir sehingga aku bisa naik?"

"tidak bisa Seokie sayang…" goda Luhan dengan nada yang membuat Minseok ingin membunuh pria menyebalkan di depannya

"dan apa lagi sekarang Xi Luhan. Siapa yeojya mungil ini?" wanita itu mulai memperhatikan penampilan Minseok dari atas hingga kebawah dan selanjutnya memekik kaget " kau namja…!" teriaknya heboh dan membuat Luhan dan Minseok serentak menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan.

Kenapa lagi-lagi ia dikira perempuan. Dosa apa ia hingga dalam sehari sudah tiga orang mengiranya perempuan. Pertama rusa menyebalkan yang sekarang menyeringai lebar ke arahnya ini. Yang kedua paman penjaga taman tadi pagi dan sekarang yeojya galak yang kelihatan menyeramkan ini. Terkutuklah tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit berisi dan wajah cute yang entah mengapa ia miliki dan membuat orang-orang meragukan gendernya.

"aku memang namja ajumma." Rutuk Minseok kesal dan menatap Luhan untuk meminta bantuan.

"ya, apa maksutmu ajumma hah namja jadi-jadian!"

"nunna kau memang terlihat seperti ajumma-ajumma galak karena sedari tadi terus berteriak dan marah-marah. Jadi wajar saja Seokie baby mengatakan nunna ajhumma" ujar Luhan santai dan berakhir dengan teriakan sakit karena merasakan dua injakan sekaligus di kakinya.

"siapa yang kau panggil baby/ajumma sialan" dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda damai dan menyerah

"nunna, bukan salahku jika mereka tersingkirkan salahkan dia yang menggemaskan dan berhasil menarik perhatianku" tukas Luhan tenang sembari menunjuk Minseok dengan cueknya dan serta merta membuat Minseok melotot horror ke arahnya.

"Ok, selamat tinggal hidupku yang tenang" ratap Minseok pasrah.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

"Minseoki…"

"sial, sial, sial…" suara seseorang yang memanggilku itu serta merta membuatku berlari kencang ke arah lift. Memencet tombol pada lift dengan berutal agar segera terhindar dari mahluk menyebalkan bernama Xi Luhan yang merupakan tetanggaku dan juga perusak kehidupanku yang tenang.

Spertinya Tuhan mengutukku, atau dikehidupanku yang sebelumnya aku merupakan orang yang jahat sehingga Tuhan memberikan kehidupan yang mengerikan padaku dikehidupan yang sekarang. Niat awalku pindah apartemen itu untuk menghindari dongsaengku dan tiga anjing berisiknya. Tapi yang ku dapat justru berbanding terbalik dengan yang aku harapkan. Terkutuklah Xi Luhan dan segala hal menjengkelkan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk merusak hariku yang tenang.

"mau menghindariku baby..?"

"bunuh saja aku ya Tuhan…" rengekku detik itu juga begitu sesosok rusa menyebalkan menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup dan menyelamatkanku darinya.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk menghindariku baobei." Sialan, seringainya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Entah mengapa seorang Xi Luhan begitu senang mengganguku. Ku rasa ia seorang stalker. Bagai mana bisa ia mengetahui di mana, kapan, dan sedang apa aku setiap waktunya. Muncul tiba-tiba saat aku sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita dan dengan sukses mengacaukan kencanku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku seorang transgender. Hell, apakah tidak ada alasan lain yang dapat ia berikan. Mengapa harus transgender.

Menjadikan aku tameng atas semua masalah yang ia buat dengan setiap pasangannya. Jangan tanya betapa kesalnya aku dengan sifatnya yang satu ini. Terlebih lagi aku pasti selalu berakhir dengan tubuh terkulai lemas di depan apartemenku sedangkan ia dengan santainya memasuki apartemennya seolah tidak melakukan perbuatan hina kepadaku.

Ia juga selalu muncul dimanapun aku berada. Seperti pagi ini misalnya. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih siang agar tidak perlu bertemu dengannya tapi apa hasilnya. Tetap terkurung dengannya pada lift yang sama.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Ahahahahahaha… sebut aku jahat. Peduli setan dengan semua itu. Aku tahu aku berhasil membuatnya membenciku setengah mati dan memblack listku dari kehidupannya yang dengan sukses ku acak-acak.

Salahkan semua ekspresi menggemaskan yang ia miliki. Aku suka melihat semua ekspresi itu. Ingin menciumnya dengan berutal saat ia menatapku kesal karena menggagalkan kencannya dengan seorang gadis manis. Siapa suruh ia berkencan dengan orang lain selain aku. Beruntung sekali gadis itu dapat makan siang bersama baby baoziku sedangkan denganku Minseokie bersikap luar biasa menyebalkan.

Aku juga menyukai rasa bibirnya di bibirku saat aku mulai mencium dan melumatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Peduli setan dengan penonton yang memperhatikan kami. Ya, aku selalu menciumnya ketika aku bermasalah dengan pasangan yang mulai terasa menyebalkan dan membosankan.

Menggunakan ia sebagai kekasih dadakan yang sukses membuat semua mantan-mantanku tidak banyak protes begitu melihat sosoknya yang begitu menggemaskan saat aku melepas ciuman kami. Aku suka berat tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada tubuhku ketika ia mulai lemas karena ciumanku yang makin menggila. Ia memiliki bibir yang begitu adiktif sehingga aku kecanduan untuk mengecup bibir mungil sewarna buah peach matang itu. Aku bahkan harus menahan hasratku saat erangan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

Aku bahkan selalu menjadi bayangannya dimanapun ia berada. Tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, mengganggu pekerjaannya yang ternyata selain memiliki café mungil yang ia kelola bersama panda menjengkelkan itu ia adalah seorang arsitek dan seorang decorator yang sangat terkenal.

Oh, lihat wajah kesalnya saat aku menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup dengan ujung sepatuku. Pipi yang mengembung kesal dengan bibir yang terpoutkan. Tatapan jengkel yang menggemaskan.

"berhenti mengacaukan hidupku Lu" rutuknya kesal sembari melangkah keluar dari dalam lift begitu lift tiba di basement menuju kemobil Humer merah yang terparkir manis di dekat pintu basemant.

Mobil itu begitu garang dan tidak cocok dengan imege imutnya. Salahkan tubuh mungilnya sehingga mobil itu seakan sebuah lelucon lucu untukku.

"kenapa kau memilih mobil ini?" tanyaku seketika saat ia mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan menatapku seakan aku alien berkepala tiga. "mobil ini terlalu manly seokie, tidak cocok dengan image cute mu. Kenapa tidak memilih mobil mungil sejenis Pigeot atau Audi?"

"suka-suka ku rusa. Aku mau pakai gerobakpun itu bukan urusanmu" dengusnya kesal sembari membanting pintu mobilnya di depan wajahku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku membuatnya marah.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Setengah tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Minseok untuk menghadapi semua sikap menyebalkan Luhan, tapi entah mengapa sikap menyebalkan Luhan itu mulai terasa biasa dan tidak mengganggu lagi baginya. Terbiasa. Mungkin itu kata yang lebih tepat unutuk hubungan aneh mereka.

Minseok tidak pernah lagi mempermasalahkan sifat ajaib Luhan yang mengklaim bahwa ia adalah milik seorang Xi Luhan. Bahkan tak jarang Minseok balik menggoda Luhan jika sikap Luhan mulai ia anggap berlebihan.

Kecupan yang diberikan Luhanpun terasa wajar dan bukan masalah besar lagi baginya. Yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Minseok itu adalah mengapa Luhan begitu terobsesi dengannya. Bunuh Minseok jika Luhan mencintainya karena Minseok tahu Luhan begitu mengutuk kata itu. Luhan bisa bersikap apatis jika menyangkut hubungan yang berlandaskan cinta. Itulah yang selalu membuat Luhan meninggalkan semua kekasihnya. Karena menurut Luhan pasangan yang mencintainya itu mengganggu dan mulai tersa mengekang.

"mereka mulai memikirkan untuk serius Seokie. Sedangkan aku tidak percaya cinta dan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menikah" jawaban cuek itu sukses membuat Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapa sulit di artikan

Minseok tahu Luhan berkata seolah semua itu hal bisa tapi Minseok tidak cukup bodoh untuk menangkap sedikit nada getir dan sarkatik dalam kalimat itu. Seakan ada kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu Luhan yang membuatnya anti dengan cinta.

Katakan Minseok bodoh karena ikut merasa sedih dan dengan reflex memeluk Luhan. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi Luhan sat itu. Tatapan kosong dengan ekpresi wajah kaku yang membuat orang-orang akan berlari ketakutan itu justru untuk pertama kalinya membuat pertahanan diri Minseok mengendur dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan mengganggu hidupnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Srt, BRAK!

Klip,klip,klip. Mata cantik itu mengedip-ngedip bingung dengan mulut menganga. Menatap tak percaya secara bergantian antara pria bersurai dark brown dan juga pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"apa-apaan tadi itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah, kesal, kaget, marah dan bingung

"apa?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu membuat Minseok kesal

"kau menarikku begitu saja dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya bastart!" teriak Minseok marah dan bersiap membuka pintu

"ia menyentuh milikku" nada tak bersahabat pada suara Luhan membuat Minseok menghela nafas lelah. Luhan dan segala keposessivannya

"siapa yang kau sebut milikmu hah?!" geram Minseok kesal, ia merasa seperti barang yang dapat Luhan claim hak kepemilikannya

"kau" jawaban bernada datar dan menyebalkan kembali terdengar, Minseok membuka tutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang tergambar dengan jelas,"apa?" tantang Luhan dengan seringai menyebalkannya

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan kekesal. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Luhan detik itu juga. Mengapa ia lupa dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang satu ini.

Ayolah… yang di depan pintu itu adiknya dan Luhan jelas tidak tahu jika itu adiknya. Salahkan Luhan yang hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak berminat untuk mengenal orang-orang di sekitar Minseok. Beruntung Luhan juga berteman dengan beberapa sahabat Minseok.

"minggir. Aku harus bicara dengan Kai" Minseok menggeser badan Luhan dari ambang pintu tapi laki-laki itu keukeh berdiri membelakangi pintu. Menghalangi Minseok membuka pintu dan menemui pria tan seksi di luar sana.

"aku tidak suka apa yang menjadi milikku di sentuh oleh orang lain" desis Luhan berbahaya dan Minseok mendengus kesal akan tingkah Luhan ini

"persetan dengan itu. Kau bukan siapa-siapku untuk melarangku dekat dengan siapapun yang ku mau" jawab Minseok malas dan mendorong Luhan ke samping agar bisa membuka pintu.

.

.

.

"hyung apa-ap.." kata-kata Kai menggantung dengan sempurna. Matanya menatap horror pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Apa-apaan itu. Hyungnya sedang berciuman panas dengan pria tampan yang dengan seenaknya menarik hyungnya dari hadapannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu jelas franch kiss. Lidah dan saliva jelas ikut ambil andil dalam ciuman dua orang di depannya itu. Ugh. Kai merasa bagai pengintip walaupun pasangan di depannyalah yang memberinya tontonan gratis.

"ekhem," dehem Kai canggung dan menyadarkan Minseok bahwa ia tadi sempat membuka pintu sebelum Luhan menciumnya dengan ganas dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiaan Minseok dari sang adik.

Dengan cepat di dorongnya Luhan menjauh. Menyebabkan benang saliva tipis terbentuk dan putus setelah mereka menjauh. Wajah Minseok merah padam karena tertangkap basah adiknya sendiri sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas tidak adiknya kenal.

"jadi, apa penjelasanmu tentang yang barusan hyung?" Kai menatap kakaknya itu dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Luhan yang memeluk pinggang hyungnya dengan posesive.

"cih, tipe-tipe same dominan tak tau diri" rutuk Kai tanpa susah-susah mengecilkan suaranya. Peduli setan dengan pelototan ganas Luhan dan kesiap pelan Minseok.

"Kai, tidak sopan" tukas Minseok kesal dan berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan Luhan pada pinggangnya. Boro-boro lepas pelukan itu justru makin mengencang, Minseok menghela nafas lelah dan membuka pintu apartemen Luhan lebar,"masuk" perintah Minseok sembari menggeser tubuhnya agar Kai bisa masuk

"apa-apaan. Aku tidak mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam apartemenku baobei" protes Luhan keras sembari menatap Kai tidak suka

"oh, diamlah Lu. Kita bicara di dalam saja Kai. Jangan pedulikan rusa ini"

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Ini jelas masalah besar. Kai dan Luhan itu ibarat panther dan leopard. Tidak akan bisa akur bila bersama. Yang satu posesive dan yang satunya luar biasa posesive. Atmosfir ruang tamu apartemen Luhan jelas sekali sarat akan ketegangan antara keduanya.

"bisakah kalian hentikan tatapan kalian itu" dengusku kesal.

"tidak" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Aku mengerang frustasi akan sikap ke kanakan keduanya. Belum lagi tangan-tangan Luhan yang menahanku di sampingnya. Pelukannya itu bagai capit kepiting yang sangat susah di lepas.

"mengapa kau harus duduk di sampingnya hyung?" Tanya Kai di sela kegiatannya adu tatap dengan Luhan. Tatapannya sejenak teralih pada tangan-tangan Luhan pada pinggulku.

"ia memang harus di sampingku bocah. Bukan di sampingmu!" jawab Luhan ketus dan aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya itu dengan bantal sofa. Tidak bisakah ia menutup mulutnya sejenak.

"kau berlebihan Lu"

"apanya yang berlebihan. Kau itu milikku. Aku tidak suka ia menyentuhmu"

"YA!. Kau pikir kau siapa melarangku memeluknya hah!"

Ok, sebaiknya aku mati saja. Mereka benar-benar bagai kucing dan anjing.

"Kai, Luhan lebih tua darimu. Hormati orang yang lebih tua darimu" tukasku penuh penekanan dan dibalas anggukan puas oleh Luhan. Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalanya itu,"dan kau Lu. Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kai itu adikku" lanjutku lagi dengan mata terarah pada pria tampan di sampingku yang masih sibuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"oh, baiklah. Dia adik…" Luhan menatapku tak percaya" ADIKMU…!" teriaknya kemudian, mata bulatnya makin membola dan menatapku seolah aku baru saja melemparnya dengan kotoran.

"berlebihan sekali" tanggap Kai sembari memutar matanya malas

"kau bilang bocah kurang ajar ini adikmu?. Jangan bercanda baozi. Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau jadikan adik. Yang sama menggemaskan sepertimu mungkin" cercanya dengan cepat nyaris tanpa menarik nafas.

"ma'af mengecewakanmu. Aku memang adiknya dan tolong menyingkir dari hyungku. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan hyungku"

"enak saja. Walaupun kau adiknya kau tidak punya hak untuk menjauhkanku darinya bocah"

"terus saja. Akan ku ambilkan pisau agar kalian bisa saling bunuh" teriak ku kesal. Mereka ini terlalu sekali. Sibuk berdebat tanpa mengindahkanku sama sekali. Mereka pikir aku ini pajangan.

"dia yang mulai sayang" adu Luhan layaknya anak kecil dan ditanggapi Kai dengan ekspresi seakan ia mau muntah

"jangan berlabihan Lu" ku acuhkan rengekan Luhan dan menatap Kai dengan senyum di bibir sembari beranjak dari dudukku.

"jangan coba-coba ketempatnya" bisik Luhan pelan dan sukses membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Mengapa ia sangat hobi mengancamku sekarang ini. Menyesal aku membiarkannya masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Dengan kesal kembali kuhempaskan pantatku di sampingnya dan menghasilkan seringai puas pada bibirnya.

"kenapa kau menemuiku Kai?"

"appa menyuruhmu pulang hyung. Ada makan malam hari minggu besok. Ku sarankan membawa pasangan jika tidak mau berakhir dengan perjodohan konyol lagi"

"haruskah?"

"terserah. Ku sarankan jangan mengajaknya"

"jangan mulai Kai"

"aku hanya mau menyampaikan itu dan rusa menyebalkan itu menarik mu begitu saja dari hadapanku"

"ok. Luhan memang menyebalkan. Ia begitu karena ia tidak mengenalmu"

"dia benar bocah. Kalau ku tau kau adiknya aku tidak akan seperti tadi."

"terserah. Aku tidak peduli asalkan kau tidak menyakitinya" Kai menatap Luhan jengah dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji" dan entah mengapa ketegangan itu begitu saja mencair. Apa-apaan ini. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka berdua.

"aku titip kakakku" ujar Kai sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku merasa benar-benar bagai barang sekarang. Mengapa kedua pria ini seakan membuat perjanjian yang melibatkan aku di dalamnya.

"Kai, kau salah paham. Aku dan Luhan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Ingin rasanya meneriaki Kai dengan kalimat itu tapi adikku itu telah menghilang dari tatapanku.

Kekacauan ini hanya salah satu kekacauan yang dibuat Luhan. Entah bagai mana aku dapat bertahan menghadapi Luhan dan semua sikap ajaibnya ini.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Minseok melangkah malas memasuki loby apartemennya. Cuaca diluar hujan dan Minseok tidak menyukai hujan karena membuat kulitnya terasa kering dan tidak nyaman.

Tangannya dengan malas melempar dan menangkap kunci mobilnya dengan pelan. Menunggu lift yang saat itu sedang di lantai 12 apartemennya. Butuh waktu setidaknya lima menit bagi lift itu untuk tiba di lantai dasar.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman pada hatinya. Seakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Dan itu biasanya berhubungan dengan pria tampan tetangga sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

Pria itu memiliki kehidupan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan Minseok. Luhan yang penyendiri. Luhan yang miterius dan tidak dapat di tebak. Pria itu bahkan nampak sulit di sentuh. Ada tapi bagai tak ada. Luhan memang ada di dekatnya tapi selalu ada pagar tak kasat mata antara mereka. Luhan memang terobsesi dengannya. Tapi itu hanya sekedar obsesi tak jelas Luhan.

Walaupun Luhan memanggilnya dengan berbagai panggilan sayang ,Minseok tahu itu hanya sekadar panggilan tanpa arti khusus di dalamnya. Luhan melarangnya berdekatan degan orang lain tapi seseungguhnya Luhan akan menjauh jika Minseok menyuruhnya menjauh. Luhan yang membatasi diri dari dunia seakan takut dunia akan menyakitinya.

Dan Minseok ingin menghancurkan pembatas itu. Membuat Luhan menjadi lebih lembut dan tersentuh. Bukan hanya sekadar tertawa dan tersenyum tapi keduanya tak nampak pada mata hitam pekat Luhan. Minseok penasaran akan masa lalu Luhan. Apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi luar biasa brengsek dan bersikap kasar seperti saat ini. Luhan memang bersikap baik dengan orang-orang terdekatnya dan akan membuat jarak tak kasat mata pada orang-orang baru di sekitarnya.

Kekasih itu hanya sebagai pajangan dan penghangat ranjangnya. Entah Minseok harus merasa beruntung atau tidak karena Luhan tidak pernah berusaha untuk menjamahnya. Pria itu tetap menjaga hubungan mereka pada garis aman. Terlebih lagi ia sudah kenal dengan keluarga besar Miseok karena acara makan malam keluarga beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mata Luhan saat itu terasa hampa ketika melihat kehangatan keluarga Minseok. Saat itu Minseok didera rasa penasaran akan keluarga Luhan yang memang tak satu pun Minseok kenal. Oh, Minseok memang kenal Tao dan Sooyoung nunna. Tapi yang ingin Minseok kenal itu orang tua Luhan. Bukan sepupu Luhan saja. Mungkin kapan-kapan Minseok akan menyanyakannya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Hujan lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hujan turun untuk minggu ini. Benar-benar cuaca yang menyebalkan. Aku benci rasa lembab tapi menyebabkan kulitnya kering yang disebakan oleh hujan. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang sangat menyukai hujan

"hujan itu membersihkan Seokie. Selain itu cuacanya mendukung sekali untuk tidur" jawab Luhan cuek dan membuatku ingin melemparnya dari lantai 7 apartemen kami.

"dasar tukang tidur" rutukku saat itu dan berakhir dengan tubuhku yang berada dalam pelukan hangat seorang Xi Luhan.

Ia tertawa kecil saat itu dan aku menyukai suara tawanya dan guncangan pelan yang dihasilkan oleh tawa itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menawan saat itu.

Lamunaku buyar saat denting lift terdengar dan di sanalah seorang Xi Luhan. nampak berpelukan erat dengan bibir menyatu dengan gadis seksi yang meremas rambutnya kasar.

Ekspresiku seketika mendatar. Xi Luhan dan semua kebiasaan buruknya yang mulai membuatku muak. Setelah nyaris seminggu tak melihatnya justru aku harus kembali melihatnya dalam ke adaanya yang seperti saat ini.

"ehem…" dehemku pelan dan menyadarkan pasangan itu akan sekitarnya.

Luhan meringis kecil begitu melihatku berdiri tegak di depannya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi jijik yang tidak ku tutup-tutupi.

"setidaknya cari tempat lain untuk bermesraan dan harap cepat keluar. Aku mau masuk"

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas saat tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan dinginku tadi. Dan apa peduliku dengan reaksinya sehingga dengan cueknya aku masuk kedalam lift tanpa sedikitpun meliriknya beserta sang pasangan.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup entah mengapa tubuhku dengan seketika luruh kelantai. Sialan. Xi Luhan sialan. Jangan sampai ia tahu jika ia dengan sukses membuatku kacau. Bodohnya kau Kim Minseok. Kau bodoh. Secara tidak sadar aku sedikit berharap Luhan akan berubah dan berusaha untuk mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya untuk berganti-ganti pasangan.

Ku rasa tidak ada orang yang lebih idiot dibandingkan diriku saat ini. Dengan langkah malas aku memasuki apartemenku dan melempar tas kerjaku sembarang arah.

Mengerang kesal saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca karena membentur lantai yang keras. Vas bungaku sepertinya menjadi korban lemparan tasku. Akan ku urus nanti, saat ini yang aku butuhkan adalah istirahat. Sofa ruang tamulah yang menjadi tujuanku kali ini. Merebahkan tubuh letihku dan mulai menutup mataku untuk beristirahat sejenak hingga suara pintu terbuka dan tertupup kembali membuatku terjaga.

Aku menatap malas ke arah pintu dan membuang pandanganku begitu tahu itu seorang Xi Luhan. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurku hingga ku rasakan usapan lembut pada rambutku sehingga membuatku mengerang tertahan dan semakin bergelung nyaman pada sofa. Memutuskan untuk menghiraukan seorang Xi Luhan dan menganggapnya tidak ada di dekatku, walaupun usapan itu terus kurasa dan berakhir dengan tubuhku direngkuh dalam gendongan mantap dan gerakan pelan Luhan ketika meletakkanku di kasur yang nyaman. Aku bahkan masih sempat merasakan kasur sebelah kiriku melesak masuk tanda seseorang ikut bebaring bersamaku dan merengkuhku dalam pelukan nyaman yang menyeretku masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Tatapan itu kembali. Tatapan yang telah lama hilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan lembut bersahabat itu akhirnya kembali. Menamparku dengan telak dan kalimat singkat yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu membuatku tersentak dan membatu. Seketika pikiranku kosong dan merasa bagaikan tersiram air dingin.

Sikap dingin dan tidak pedulinya seakan menamparku kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia bukan milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Katakan aku gila tapi aku melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan rasa sakit.

"Lu, sampai kapan kau akan diam di sana" suara lembut itu menyadarkan ku dari keterpakuan dan tanpa pikir panjang memacu langkahku menuju lift yang mulai tertutup.

Lift tidak tahu diuntung. Seenaknya saja tertutup sebelum aku masuk. Dengan emosi kulampiaskan kemarahanku kepada pintu besi laknat itu. Menendang pintu lift itu dengan berutal dan mengumpat pelan. Mengacuhkan teriakan tertahan teman kencanku dan berderap masuk kearah lift kiri yang mendadak terbuka. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalamnya. Yang ada di otakku saat ini yaitu mengejar Minseok dan memastikan apa yang ku lihat tadi nyata. Bukan khayalanku saja.

Suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar hingga koridor apartemen membuatku bergegas memasukkan kode kunci apartemen Minseok. Entah bagai mana lagi caranya menyampaikan rasa legaku saat kulihat ia balas menatapku dari arah sofa. Ia baik-baik saja dan itu cukup membuat energiku terkuras habis karena lega melihatnya tetap aman dan tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya saat ku dapati ia kembali mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Lebih memilih memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan onix kelam yang amat kusukai itu. Hanya erangan pelan yang ia keluarkan saat aku mulai membelai rambutnya lembut dan membuatnya semakin bergelung nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Tubuh kecilnya bergelung nyaman layaknye seekor kucing kecil dan membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya. Melihatnya tertidur entah mengapa membuatku ikut-ikutan merasa ngantuk sehingga ku putuskan untuk memindahkannya ke dalam kamar dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Memastikan ia aman dan terlindungi. Secara otomatis membuatku merengkuhnya dalam pelukan ku. Memastikannya ada dalam jangkauan dan tatapanku.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa biru laut itu nampak temaram dengan penerangan yang minim. Sesosok tubuh berselubung selimut berwarna pastel itu mulai menggeliat malas dan terhenti ketika ia merasakan nafas hangat yang membelai lehernya lembut. Dengan malas ia melirik pria di sampingnya dan meringis kecil melihat wajah damai bagai bayi yang nampak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"andai sikap aslimu serupa dengan wajah tidurmu Lu" gumamnya pelan sembari beranjak turun dari kasur nyamannya. Menuju pintu di pojok ruangan yang merupakan kamar mandi yang amat sangat ia puja keberadaannya selain sofa nyaman di ruang home teaternya.

Suara klik pelan tanda kamar mandi terkunci membuat pria yang masih tertidur tadi membuka matanya, menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan emosi berkecamuk. Entah mengepa ia merasa sosok mungil itu akan kembali jauh darinya. Akan menjadi hal tak tersentuh dan sangat sulit untuk di dekati kembali. Dan pemikirannya itu membuatnya kesal. Entah mengapa seorang Kim Minseok selalu berhasil membuat moodnya naik turun.

Memikirkan akan di jauhi oleh sosok mungil itu saja membuatnya ingin mengamuk. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang di buka membuat Luhan secara otomatis kembali memejamkan matanya seolah-olah ia masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi yang ia buat. Biasanya Minseok akan menghampirinya dan membangunkannya dengan mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut sembari memanggil namanya. Sayangnya kali ini harapan tinggal harapan karena yang Luhan dengar selanjutnya adalah suara pintu kamar yang di tutup dan langkah kecil Minseok yang makin menjauh.

Serta merta Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melempar bantal dengan kesal ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Peduli setan dengan Minseok yang akan marah-marah dengannya dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Luhan sebenarnya telah terjaga. Matanya menatap pintu itu nyalang, seolah-olah pintu itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya karena telah membuat Minseok menghilang dari sisinya.

Katakan Luhan berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia benci diacuhkan oleh Minseok. Membuatnya terseret pada kenangan lama yang menjengkelkan, masa di mana Minseok menganggapnya virus mengganggu yang harus diberantas dari kehidupannya yang damai. Masa penuh pengorbanan yang harus Luhan lakukan untuk memperoleh perhatian seorang Kim Minseok yang dingin dan jelas sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Apa-apaan sikapnya tadi. Yang benar saja marah hanya karena melihatku sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeojya di lift. Marah hingga tidak menganggapku ada. Kelakuannya itu seperti remaja sedang datang bulan saja. Kenapa juga dia harus marah., bukankah itu hakku? Toh selama ini ia tidak pernah marah dengan kebiasaanku itu. Membuat kesal saja. Baiklah jika itu maunya. Aku akan ikuti permainannya.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Sura pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dari Koran pagi yang sedang ia baca. Di depan sana, di dekat pintu kamarnya. Luhan berdiri dengan penampilan acak-acakan yang sialnya justru membuat pria itu telihat menawan. Seksi sekaligus menggemaskan. Sayang mood Minseok sedang jelek pagi ini jadi ia hanya mengacuhkan ke adaan Luhan dan kembali sibuk dengan Koran paginya sembari menyeruput kopinya. Mengacuhkan keberadaan Luhan sepenuhnya.

Luhan yang terbiasa diperhatikan oleh orang sekitarnya mendengus kesal sembari melangkah ke arah meja makan tempat dimana Minseok duduk santai sembari menikmati kopi hangat dan sepiring pancake berlapis madu dan sirup maple yang terlihat menggiurkan jika saja Luhan sedang tidak kesal.

"sarapanmu ada di konter Luhan. Dan tolong basuh wajahmu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Minseok dari balik Koran paginya yang nampak lebih menarik minatnya dari pada keberadaan Adonis tampan jelmaan Lucifer di depannya saat ini.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan, yang terdengar hanya lah suara kursi yang di tarik keluar dan hening. Membuat Minseok menurunkan bacaannya sejenak untuk melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan lantas mendesah pelan ketika mendapati pria itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"aku akan keluar sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau kau mau tetap di sini tak apa tapi tolong jangan mengacak-acak apartemenku" Minseok mulai melipat korannya dan beranjak ke arah wastafel dengan piring sarapan yang masih tersisa setengah dan kembali mengayunkan langkahnya ke arah kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

Kembali mengacuhkan Luhan yang meliriknya kesal dari balik lipatan tangannya. Miseok tahu Luhan terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Bersikap seolah-olah tertidur saat Minseok memerhatikannya dan kembali terjaga saat Minseok sibuk dengan kegiatannya membaca Koran. Tapi hari ini Minseok malas berdebat dengan Luhan, terlebih lagi ia harus pergi sebentar lagi. Jadi ia jelas tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mendengar keluhan Luhan untuk hari ini.

Suara bel membuat Minseok bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali mendapati Luhan bersandar malas pada konter dapur dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Nampak tampan dan enak untuk di santap andaikan Minseok dalam mood yang baik dan sedang tidak sedang terburu-buru.

"aku berangkat Lu, jangan acak-acak apartemenku dan hati-hati dengan pecahan vasnya. Aku belum sempat membereskannya." Pesan Minseok sebelum membuka pintu dan mendapatkan pria jangkung dengan rambut blonde yang tersenyum charming ke arahnya

"uh… oh… ada apa dengamu Mr. Wu?" goda Minseok dengan tawa kecilnya yang mampu membuat Luhan membatu

"dengan sitonggos ia tertawa. Denganku ia bagaikan Baozi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Tidak adil" gerutu Luhan kesal dan makin kesal ketika melihat Kris merangkul Minseok dengan santai tanpa penolakan sama sekali dari yang dirangkul.

"ingat pesanku Lu" teriak Minseok dari arah pintu sebelum menutup pintu, kembali membuat ia menghilang dari pandangan Luhan dan itu jelas membuat sang rusa gusar.

"ku bunuh naga tonggos itu kalau berani macam-macam dengan Minseokku"

Oh. Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu sehingga sifat posessivenya keluar. Sayangnya orang tersebut jelas tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya saat ini. Salahkan pemikirannya yang selalu terikat dengan kata "cinta itu bulshit" sehingga ia nyaris mati rasa dan tidak mengenal arti dari kata "CINTA" yang sangat ia kutuk itu.

.

.

.

Suara bentakan kembali terdengar dari arah ruangan tertutup berpintu mahogany bercat coklat tua yang berada di sayap kiri gedung perhotelan Xi hotel and resort lantai 20 itu. Membuah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru keluar dari lift membeku sejenak dan saling pandang. Ragu untuk masuk.

"kau yakin akan masuk?" nada ragu terdengar jelas pada suara seorang Oh Sehun dan dibalas dengan ringisan oleh Chanyeol yang melangkah ragu ke arah pintu pojok bangunan itu

"tolong pikirkan ulang Park, aku tidak pernah berniat menyerahkan nyawaku pada rusa gila yang sedang dalam mood buruk" Sehun kembali bersuara dan menatap pintu ber tuliskan presiden directur itu bagaikan seekor ular berbisa yang akan mematuknya sampai mati.

Berlebihan memang, tapi siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Xi Luhan yang dalam mode hulknya. Salah-salah kau justru mengantarkan nyawamu ke pria kelewat tampan sehingga terlihat cantik itu. Chanyeol meringis kecil saat pintu berpelitur coklat tua itu terbuka dari dalam dan sekertaris Xi Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tubuh menggigil dan pipi basah.

"ayolah Yeol, besok saja kita menemui rusa liar itu. Entah mengapa firasatku buruk." Sehun kembali menahan Chanyeol yang akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Hilang sudah sifat dinginnya. Peduli iblis dengan image jika nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.

"itu jika moodnya kembali membaik besok. Bagai mana jika makin memburuk. Kau yang menumuinya dan aku menunggu hasilnya" tukas Chanyeol sakartik dan membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kelu.

Yang benar saja, berdua dengan Chanyeol saja ia malas berurusan dengan rusa marah itu apa lagi sendirian jadi mau tidak mau Sehun ikut masuk.

"kamchagya!" pekik Sehun ngeri dan langsung meloncat horror ke arah kiri saat sebuah pena melayang ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol bahkan berdiri kaku di tempatnya saat pena itu melayang ke arah mereka. Sehun menelan ludahnya takut dan kembali mengerut takut di pojok ruangan, berdiri sejauh mungkin dari seorang Xi Luhan yang mengeluarkan aura-aura mengerikan di sekitarnya. Bahkan Sehun yakin ia melihat asap hitam beserta sekumpulan iblis kejam di sekitar Xi Luhan.

"aku sedang tidak menerima tamu tuan-tuan" desis Luhan berbahaya dan berhasil membuat Sehun melesat ke arah pintu, bersiap untuk kabur jika saja Chanyeol tidak menarik kerah jas kerjanya dan menarik Magnae mereka itu ke arah sofa di pojok ruangan.

"berhenti bersikap mengerikan dan duduklah dengan benar Xi" ucap Chanyeol tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang mencebik takut. Sehun bahkan menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar seolah mengatakan ia tak berotak dan bernyali besar berani berkata seperti itu kepada seorang Xi Luhan yang sedang kesal.

Bahkan Sehun kembali meloncat berdiri mendengar geraman seorang Xi Luhan yang menatap mereka nyalang.

"aku serius, kau harus duduk dan mendengarkan perkataan kami untuk kali ini."

Luhan yang akan membentak Chanyeol kembali melirik kesal ke arah pintu ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok anggun seorang wanita jangkung yang sedang bersedekap kesal.

"penyelamat datang…" desah Sehun berlebihan dan membuat Chanyeol meliriknya dengan kesal. Menyesal mengajak pria es yang mendadak OOC ini.

"pulang sana" sosok itu membentak Luhan sembari melempar tas kerja Luhan ke arah sang pria yang menatapnya jengkel.

"seharusnya kau tidak usah masuk kerja jika seharian ini kau hanya membentak dan terus memaki pegawaimu." Ucapan bernada pedas itu kembali membuat Luhan melotot kesal

"dan kalin berdua, sedang apa di sana?" Tanya wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Choi Sooyoung, kakak sepupu Luhan. Wanita inilah yang bertengkar dengan Minseok di lobi apartemen mereka saat itu.

Sedetik kemudian wanita itu meringis geli melihat posisi duduk Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berdempetan sembari berpegangan tangan.

"Ya Tuhan, menggemaskan sekali wajah ketakutan mereka itu" batin Sooyoung geli.

Chanyeol yang melihat senyum geli di wajah Sooyoung segera melirik Sehun dan detik berikutnya tubuh keduanya melompat menjauhi satu sama lain dan saling menatap horror.

"menjauh dariku Oh" teriak Chanyeol heboh dan di balas caci maki oleh Sehun, lupa sejenak dengan seorang Xi Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan aura-aura kelam yang membuat atmosfir ruangan itu menjadi gelap

"sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan perbaiki emosimu itu. Jika perlu temui Minseok dan minta penjelasaan padanya mengapa ia menjauhi atau kembali mengacuhkanmu" ucapan santai sang sepupu membuat Luhan tersentak pelan dan membuat dua penghuni lainnya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi menggelikan.

"berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan itu Xi Luhan. Semua yang terjadi denganmu selama hampir beberapa bulan ini selalu berhubungan dengan namja mungil itu. Moodmu selalu naik turun. Entah apa yang dilakukan si mungil itu hingga membuatmu menjadi semenyedihkan ini." Decak Sooyoung malas sembari menghepaskan bokongnya pada sofa di seberang Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan seolah pria itu alien nyasar.

"oh waw, harus ku akui itu suatu kejadian langka ada yang bisa membuat rusa ini menjadi mengerikan separti ini" Sehun akhirnya buka suara, lupa dengan rasa takutnya dan menatap Luhan miris.

"berhenti mengoceh dan katakan apa keperluan kalian di sini. Aku capek dan kalian jelas menggangguku"

"hanya ingin memberi tahumu jika Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah" jawab Chanyeol santai dan itu sukses membuat Luhan tersedak minumannya.

"kau bohongkan?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol ngeri

"sayangnya dia benar Lu, Kris memang memutuskan untuk menikah. Kau harus lihat calonnya. Pria mungil dengan pipi berisi yang cukup menggemaskan" Sooyoung ikut menimpali sembari menatap Luhan tajam.

Ingin tahu reaksi Luhan akan kabar mengejutkan itu. Bukan kabarnya tapi reaksi Luhan akan kata mungil dan pipi bersisi yang ia nantikan dan benar saja. Detik berikutnya rusa itu membeku dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Seringai kecil nampak di bibir sewarna darah itu. Sooyoung amat sangat teramat sangat menyukai ekspresi luhan yang seakan dipaksa menelan kotoran itu.

"baiklah, aku rasa kau memang harus menenangkan diri dan pulanglah. Wajahmu sangat menyedihkan Lu" ejek Sooyoung sadis sembari membenahi pakaian kantornya yang bahkan tidak kusut sedikitpun, melangkah anggun keluar ruangan yang nampak mecekam itu

"yeojya itu bagai iblis" cicit Sehun takut saat melihat Luhan kembali mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh, bahkan ia telah kembali beranjak berdiri dan siap berlari ke arah mobilnya di basemant kantor Luhan.

Ia masih sayang nyawa dan ada panda manis yang menunggunya saat ini jika saja Chanyeol tidak menariknya pergi saat jam makan siang tiba.

"pernikahanya masih sekitar empat bulan lagi dan Kris berharap kita semua hadir. Dengan atau tanpa pasangan." Chanyeol kembali bersuara dan berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar di ikuti Sehun dengan semangat.

"ah, hampir lupa. Kris juga akan mengadakan pesta bujang dekat-dekat ini. Karena ia akan sibuk menyiapkan pernikahanya sehingga tidak akan sempat melakukan pesta bujang jika terlalu dekat dengan pesta pernikahannya. Salahkan calon istrinya yang menginginkan sebuah rumah mungil dengan taman yang indah sebagai kado pernikahan mereka." Chanyeol melirik Luhan dari balik punggungnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Luhan dengan seringai yang terparti di bibirnya. Lupa akan rasa takutnya tadi.

Bahkan ia tertawa dengan keras saat ia mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari dalam ruangan Luhan. Membuat Sehun meloncat ngeri dan menatap Chanyeol seolah Chanyeol kehilangan otak warasnya karena mengkonfrontasi otak psikopat Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Hari yang cukup melelahkan karena seharian ini aku nyaris menghabiskan semua waktuku dengan seorang Wu Yifan. Meladeni semua keluhannya seolah aku ini seorang psikolog dadakannya. Cukup menarik melihat sisi lain dari seorang Wu Yifan yang nampak gusar dengan sang kekasih yang menginginkan sebuah rumah mungil dengan semua perlengkapan moderen dan taman menawan di sekitarnya.

"ku rasa seleranya sangat standar sekali. Kenapa harus rumah mungil jika aku telah memiliki sebuah mansion mewah. Merepotkan" dengus Yifan kesal sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"kau tidak menanyakan padanya mengapa ia menginginkan semua itu?" tanyaku dengan senyum menggoda di bibir mungilku dan itu membuatnya mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambutku gemas."tidak sopan. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu Wu" gerutuku kesal sembari merapikan tatanan rambutku dan ia tanggapi dengan tawa renyah.

Entah telah berapa kali aku mendengar tawanya untuk hari ini. Kris Wu yang terkenal dingi itu hilang sudah di gantika dengan pria menyenangkan yang mudah tersenyum. Aku suka tawanya. Suaranya berat dan dalam. Membuat tawanya yang jarang terdengar itu nampak menggoda. Lihat saja beberapa yeojya yang melirik kami dengan penuh minat dengan wajah merona ketika tatapan mereka bersiboborok dengan Kris.

Kris memang tampan dan aku akui itu walaupun ketampanannya itu tidak membuatku cukup tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengannya. Pria tampan di depanku ini memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan aku menolaknya. Aku rasa yang Kris butuhkan adalah seseorang dengan kesabaran dan sikap ramah. Bukan seseorang sepertiku. Pria dingin dan pendiam sama sepertinya. Beruntung ia mengerti dan berkenalan dengan orang yang tepat. Orang yang membuatnya gusar dengan keinginannya menempati rumah mungil yang hangat dan penuh suasana kekeluargaan.

"oh waw, hentikan sekarang juga jika kau ingin pulang dengan selamat Min"

Aku menatapnya bingung dan ia kembali mendesah pasrah. Kali ini karena aku, bukan tunangannya.

"jangan keluarkan tatapan polosmu dan berhenti memiringkan kepalamu itu Kim Minseok. Lihat sekitarmu" desis Kris gusar dan membuatku menatap sekitarku yang berakhir dengan kesiap ngeri yang meluncur tanpa dapat kucegah.

"kau lebih tua dariku tapi kelakuanmu tidak lebih baik dari balita" ejeknya sadis dan ku hadiahi tendangan pada tulang keringnya.

"diam kau." Dengusku kesal sembari memperbaiki dudukku.

Menatapnya dengan penuh minat dan binar-binar semangat pada mataku yang lagi-lagi membuatnya mendesah pasrah.

"aku sudah menentukan tempatnya. Kau tolong rancang bangunannya. Bila perlu temui tunanganku itu"

"siap Mr." godaku dengan tawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang mulai terlihat menyedihkan

Sejenak pikiranku melayang pada kejadian dimana ia, seorang Wu Yifan menyatakan perasaanya padaku dan dengan santainya aku menolaknya. Pria setampan dan semapan Kris Wu ini ku tolak tanpa pikir panjang. Katakan aku gila karena menolak durian runtuh tapi saat itu memang itu yang terbaik untuk kami.

Kris yang saat itu jelas berbeda dengan Kris yang berada di depanku saat ini. Kris yang dulu hanya menyukaiku, bukan mencintaiku. Kris yang sekarang berada di depanku adalah pria yang penuh cinta. Beruntungnya ia yang berhasil mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat berarti dan mengajarkannya untuk mencintai bukan menatap sinis dunia. Aku yang dulu hanya dapat membuatnya hangat padaku, tuangannya berhasil membuatnya menjadi lebih bersahabat dan ramah pada semua orang.

Memikirkan Kris membuatku memikirkan rusa menyebalkan yang ku tinggalkan di apartemenku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Kapan ia akan berubah seperti Kris. Bukan sikap ramahnya karena Luhan justru sangat ramah dan gampang bergaul jika di bandingkan denganku dan Kris. Justru sifatnya yang ramah itulah yang selalu membuatku Khawatir.

Sifatnya itulah yang membuatnya dengan mudah berganti-ganti pasangan dalam hitungan hari dan meninggalkan mereka setelah ia merasa bosan. Membuatku harus tetap tersenyum pada saat aku ingin melemparnya ke lantai dasar apartemen kami dari lantai teratas. Sifat ramah yang palsu dan ingin ku buang jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Aku menginginkannya bersikap ramah dengan tulus.

Bukannya aku berharap suatu hari ia akan muncul di hadapanku sambil mengenggam tangan seseorang dan mengatakan ia akan menikah dengan orang tersebut. Jika itu terjadi aku berharap aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dari orangnya langsung sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa terluka.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit apa lagi aku mengalaminya. Katakan aku egosi. Tapi apa aku salah jika aku mengharapkan ia hanya untukku. Berada di sampingku, memeluku, menyayangiku atau jika mungkin mencintaiku. Hanya aku, bukan orang lain.

YA, AKU KIM MINSEOK MENCINTAI SEORANG XI LUHAN.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu ada tapi aku menyadarinya sekarang. Aku mencintainya dan berharap ia menjadi miliku,. Itulah yang menjelaskan sikapku kemarin. Aku sadar aku terlalu berharap pada seorang Xi Luhan yang bahkan menganggap cinta itu omong kosong belaka.

Tapi apa salahnya berharap.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Berharap emosiku sedikit mereda jika aku pulang dan beristirahat di rumah yang kudapati di depan apartemenku justru membuat emosiku makin tersulut. Ia, Kim Minseok nampak tenggelam dalam pelukan seorang Wu sialan Yifan. Tidak menolak tapi justru tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"ah,annyeong Luhan-ah" sapa Kris ramah yang justru tidak kutanggapi.

Aku lebih memilih mengacuhkan sapaannya dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku dengan sedikit bantingan pada pintu tidak berdosa itu. Ok, aku bohong. Aku membantingnya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga debaman yang di hasilkan pintu itu menggema di setiap ruangan.

Sangat tidak dewasa memang tapi aku terlanjur emosi melihat pemandangan menyebalkan itu. Kenapa juga harus di depan apartemenku bukan di depan apartemen Minseok yang tepat berada di samping apartemenku. Sepertinya si brengsek itu mau pamer kebahagian jika ia akan menikah dengan seorang Kim Minseok.

Sialan, dari sekian banyak penduduk dunia dan jika di perkecil penduduk korea kenapa harus Kim Minseok yang ia pilih. Bukannya Kris tahu jika aku memiliki ketertarikan yang rada menggila dengan namja mungil itu. Jadi kenapa ia justru memilih si mungil itu dan bahkan berniat menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Argth… brengsek. Kenapa juga Seokie menerima lamaran si tonggos itu. Apa bagusnya Kris. Aku jelas lebih tampan dan lebih kaya dibandingkan Kris. Apa ini yang menyebabkan sikap acuhnya semalam dan pagi tadi.? Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu?

Ia akan menikah dengan Kris. Memikirkan Minseok akan menjadi milik sahabatku sendiri membuat emosiku makin menggelegak. Dari pada aku nyaris gila memikirkannya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke bar langgananku. Minum sampai pingsan mungkin pilihan yang tepat.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Kim Jongin menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan tajam menelisik pada sosok tampan pria yang nampak kacau di dekat meja bartender. Setelah yakin bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal, Kai memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu. Dengan santai ia menempati kursi kosong di samping Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya menoleh pelan, memastikan siapa yang duduk di sampingnya dan mendengus kesal saat mendapati Kai menyeringai ke arahnya.

"kita bertemu lagi rusa" sapa Kai masih dengan senyum mengejeknya

"apa maumu bocah. Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu"

"whoa…whoa… calm down deer." Kai mengulum bibir bawahnya pelan dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Menimbang dan menerka apa yang membuat Luhan nampak sekacau ini.

"kau berisik dan mengganggu kamjong" desisi Luhan berbahaya dan hanya ditanggapi Kai dengan dengusan kesal. Enak saja Luhan memanggilnya kamjong. Kulitnya itu sexy.

"terserah. Padahal aku berniat baik untuk menemanimu dan mengacuhkan teman kencanku. Tau begitu aku lebih baik dengannya" Kai beranjak bangun dari duduknya

"kakakmu akan menikah" perkataan Luhan itu jelas memaku tubuh Kai dengan telak, matanya membeliak lebar dan menatap Luhan seolah pria itu gila.

"bercandapun ada batasnya hyung" Kai kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dan melirik Luhan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya akan menikah tapi tidak memberitahu keluarganya. Rusa gila ini sepertinya terlalu mabuk.

"aku serius Kai. Memang dia belum mengatakannya padaku, tapi yang lain telah memberi tahuku"

"siapa calonnya?" Kai memutuskan untuk mengikuti obrolan tak jelas Luhan ini, setidaknya ia harus tahu siapa pria atau wanita yang Luhan maksut

"Kris" desis Luhan penuh dendam dan mencengkram gelasnya dengan erat seakan ingin menghancurkan Kristal itu dengan tangannya

Tawa kai meledak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Mengapa Luhan sebodoh ini. Memang apa yang Luhan lihat dari hubungan Minseok dan Kris sehingga Luhan percaya berita menggelikan itu. Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol, karena dari sekian banyak teman hyungnya dan Luhan yang Kai kenal. Hanya Chanyeol yang punya otak criminal tingkat akut. Dan dengan bodohnya rusa menyedihkan ini menelan umpan Chanyeol bulat-bulat. Luhan yang mendengar tawa heboh Kai menendang kaki Kai pelan sembari mengumpat kesal. Mananya yang lucu dari perkataannya tadi.

"hyung, kalaupun ia akan menikah ia pasti akan mengenalkan calonnya itu pada kami. Sejauh ini hanya kau yang ia ajak kerumah dan di perkenalkan dengan keluarga besar kami, jadi tidak mungkin jika kakakku itu akan menikah. Terlebih lagi Kris hyung itu…" Kai melirik pria mabuk di sampingnya saat telinganya mendengar dengkuran halus dan mengerang frustasi saat mendapati Luhan tertidur di meja dengan kepala disangga kedua tangannya." Aku bisa gila" rutuk Kai kesal dan memapah Luhan keluar dari bar setelah membayar minuman mereka.

Setidaknya ia tahu jika pria ini sangat mencintai kakaknya sehingga nekat mabuk hanya karena berita tak jelas itu. Memikirkan kakaknya akan menikah saja tidak. Dasar rusa bodoh. Sepertinya ia akan bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan yang lain untuk mempermainkan Luhan masalah "minseok mari kita menikah" ala Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Entah Luhan ini polos atau dungu. Tapi bukan hal jelek juga dapat menggoda rusa uring-uringan secara beramai-ramai. Seringai kejam terparti dibibir kissable Kai.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Xi Luhan menyebalkan. Kenapa rusa jelek ini selalu menyusahkanku sih. Mabuk dan membuat kerusuhan di bar langganannya. Entah apa yang ada di otak pintarnya yang mulai ku ragui kecerdasaannya. Ia pikir tidak berat apa memapahnya dari bar menuju mobil dan berlanjut ke dalam apartemennya yang masih gelap. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia mabuk dalam sebulan ini.

"uhgt, Lu, miringkan sedikit badanmu. Aku mau mengganti bajumu" ku tepuk pipinya pelan agar ia memiringkan badannya. Syukur-syukur ia tersadar dan mengganti bajunya sendiri.

Arght, aku benci kebiasaan mabuknya. Bau alcohol menguar tajam. Baik itu dari bajunya yang terkena tumpahan sherry yang ia minum dan dari mulutnya yang terus menceracau mencaci maki Kris dengan segala sumpah-serapah terkasar yang pernah ku dengar. Aku pastikan kalian akan mengalami muka merah entah karena malu atau kesal mendengar sumpah serapahnya ini.

"dasar tonggos sialan, seenaknya saja mengambil milik Xi Luhan." Racaunya lagi, mulai terkontrol dan mambuatku mendengus sebal

"kau bahkan lebih sialan darinya Lu, lagian apa sih yang Kris ambil darimu?" gerutuku sembari merapikan ranjangnya yang mulai terlihat berantakan oleh ulahnya yang terus bergerak liar semenjak aku meletakkan, ok aku akui aku melempar badannya itu ke atas ranjang.

Bahkan kepalanya itu sempat terantuk kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi tempa berukiran indah. Ku jamin jika ia masih sadar ia akan membentak atau paling parah membalasku dengan menjitak kepalaku dengan tenaga rusanya itu. Setidaknya kepalanya saat ini benjol. Cukup adil bagiku karena ia telah berkali-kali merepotkanku.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat rusa menyebalkan ini mabuk? Kenapa sedari tadi ia selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Kris dan mengatakan jika Kris merebut miliknya? Apa milik Luhan yang di rebut oleh pria Kanada itu?

"kau makin menyusahkan saja Lu" gerutuku sembari meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak payah.

Sepertinya rusa itu akan mengalami pusing parah jika tersadar besok. Mengecek stok kopinya mungkin lebih penting dari pada mendengarkan ocehan tidak bergunanya. Setidaknya kopi dapat mengurangi gejala hang over Luhan besok. Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk manis di meja pantry milik Luhan yang nyaris tidak pernah pria itu sentuh dengan segelas Schot. Terakhir kali ku ingat, ia meledakkan microwavenya kerena memasukkan kaleng kornet yang entah sejak kapan harus di panggang dalam microwave dengan kaleng-kalengnya.

Ya, selain payah dalam percintaan pria menyebalkan itu juga sangat payah dalam hal masak memasak. Itulah yang selalu membuatnya terdampar di apartemenku pagi dan malam hari.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Erangan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir kering pria tampan yang nampak mengenaskan , tergolek kacau di tengah ranjang berukuran king size berseprai sutra hitam yang nampak tidak teratur. Erangan beserta desisan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan umpatan kesal sang pria yang nampak berusaha menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala ranjang. Tangannya reflex memijat kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengurangi sakit kepala hebat yang mulai menghantam kepalanya. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah dan perutnya serasa diaduk kasar. Gejala hang over terparah yang ia alami dan telinganya berdenging hebat sehingga membuatnya mengumpat pelan.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menarik tatapannya ke arah suara itu berasal. Di depan sana, Minseok berdiri dengan nampan di tangan lengkap dengan tatapan muaknya. Membuat Luhan kembali meringis. Ringisan karena kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut dan meringis karena lagi-lagi ia merepotkan tetangga mungilnya yang nampak menggemaskan dengan celana pendek selutut dan sweeter kebesarannya.

"aku bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya aku mau kau repotkan dengan semua kebiasaan burukmu itu Lu. Menyusahkan" gerutu Minseok kesal sembari meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa pada nakas di samping ranjang Luhan dengan sedikit bantingan dan pelototan mautnya yang justru membuat Luhan makin meringis.

"aku juga tidak yakin kau akan ku repotkan lagi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan" ujar Luhan lirih ketika Minseok berjalan menjauhinya untuk menerima telpon

"aku akan kesana setengah jam lagi Kris" suara Minseok terdengar sedikit kesal membuat Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, akan tetapi Luhan menyesal melakukan itu karena sakit kepala hebat kembali menyerangnya.

Erangan Luhan berhasil menarik perhatian Minseok pada pemuda tampan yang menyandar lemah pada kepala ranjang. Ikut meringis kecil melihat bias sakit pada wajah tampan itu.

"aku sedang mengurus Luhan, Kris"

Minseok menghela nafas kesal mendengar jawaban dari sebErang sana. Kembali melirik Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Membuat Minseok membeku sejenak hingga panggilan Kris di seberang sana menyadarkannya dari keterpakuan

"aku akan kesana secepatnya. Aku benar-benar harus menutup telpon ini sekarang Kris. Luhan nampak payah."

Dan lagi-lagi dengusan Minseok terdengar. Mulai kesal dengan kecerewetan Kris.

"sabar atau tidak sama sekali. Luhan mabuk semalam jadi aku harus mengurusnya. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama"

Dan setelah telpon itu berakhir Minseok segera menghampiri Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya membuat Minseok gelisah. Tatapan seolah Luhan mendapati Minseok selingkuh di belakangnya. Nyatanya mereka memang tidak memiliki hubunyan yang seperti itu, jadi Minseok memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan tatapan Luhan dan memaksa pria itu sarapan.

"aku harus pulang Lu. Jangan lupa minum aspirinnya." Minseok beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup pelipis Luhan cepat setelah memastikan Luhan memakan sarapannya

"Minseok…" panggilan lirih Luhan menghentikan langkah Minseok tepat sebelum pria mungil itu menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya

"emm… itu…" ucap Luhan ragu dan membuat Minseok menatap pria itu dengan wajah penasaran

"hati-hati dan terima kasih"

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang nampak menatapnya canggung dari arah ranjangnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Luhan sendirian saat ini, tapi ia harus bertemu Kris sebelum pria Canada itu marah. Akan tetapi dorongan kuat untuk mendekati Luhan tidak dapat ia tolak, jadi di sinilah Minseok sekarang. Duduk manis di samping Luhan sembari menatap Luhan lembut. Tatapan itu sukses membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

Entah mengapa tatapan itu terasa berbeda dengan tatapan Minseok yang biasanya Luhan lihat. Membuat hatinya membuncah dengan perasaan senang dan posessive. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat terlebih lagi saat Minseok memeluknya singkat dan kembali memberinya seulas senyum tipis.

"aku ingin disini menjagamu tapi itu mustahil karena Kris akan marah padaku, jadi tolong bersikap baiklah selama aku pergi Lu" ujar Minseok pelan sembari mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan kembali meninggalkan Luhan membeku sendirian di atas ranjangnya.

"tolong jangan mabuk lagi Lu."

Kali ini Minseok benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Ruangan luas itu nampak hening setelah kepergian Minseok. Penghuninya masih menatap nanar pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Senyum miris terparti di bibir pucatnya.

"kau bodoh Xi" lirihnya pelan sembari menertawakan kemalangan nasibnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan Pov

Ia nampak mungil dengan sweeter kebesaran yang entah mengapa sangat suka ia kenakan belakangan ini. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang. Mengelusnya dengan tatapan akan rasa sayang yang tak terahankan dan segudang rasa sayang lagi saat ia menatapku dari seberang sana sembari berbicara dengan Kris.

Ia menghampiriku dan membantuku menghabiskan sarapan yang sejujurnya enggan ku makan. Tapi tatapannya membuatku mengiyakan semua keinginannya. Ya, aku lemah dengan tatapan mata Minseok.

"aku harus pulang Lu. Jangan lupa minum aspirinnya." Minseok beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup pelipisku cepat

"Minseok…" entah mengapa aku tidak rela melihatnya mulai meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku sehingga aku memanggilnya.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Sejujurnya aku hanya reflek memanggilnya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku katakan padanya.

"emm… itu…" ucapku ragu dan membuat Minseok menatapku dengan wajah penasaran "hati-hati dan terima kasih"

Minseok tersenyum kecil dan menatapku ragu sejenak sebelum kembali beranjak menghampiriku. Si mungil mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku sembari menatap lembut. Tatapan itu sukses membuatku menahan nafas.

Entah mengapa tatapan itu terasa berbeda dengan tatapan Minseok yang biasanyaku lihat. Membuat hatiku membuncah dengan perasaan senang dan posessive. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat terlebih lagi saat Minseok memelukku singkat dan kembali memberikan seulas senyum tipis.

"aku ingin disini menjagamu tapi itu mustahil karena Kris akan marah padaku, jadi tolong bersikap baiklah selama aku pergi Lu" ujar Minseok pelan sembari mengecup bibirku dan kembali meninggalkanku membeku sendirian di atas ranjang.

"tolong jangan mabuk lagi Lu."

Kali ini Minseok benar-benar meninggalkanku sendirian. Ruangan luas itu nampak hening setelah kepergian Minseok. Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya menatap nanar pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Dengan sendirinya bibirku menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"kau bodoh Xi" ujarku lirih pelan sembari menertawakan kemalangan nasibku.

Menyadari perasaan apa yang selama ini kupendam pada si mungil yang selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum dan marah pada saat bersamaan. Menyadari seberapa penting keberadaannya untukku hingga aku menyadari semua kebodohanku yang terus membuatnya berada di sekitarku tapi tidak sadar dengan perasaanku sesungguhnya.

Kim Minseok itu bagaikan oksigen untukku. Tidak melihatnya sehari saja selalu membuatku uring-uringan dan sulit bernafas. Aku membutuhkan si mungil itu seakan-akan ia nyawaku. Ya, ia memang bagaikan nyawa kedua untukku.

Senyumnya selalu membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Senyumnya membuat hariku lebih berwarna. Pelukannya selalu membuatku nyaman. Kecupan singkatnya senantiasa membuatku bersemangat melalui hari terberatku. Bahkan omelannyapun selalu mampu membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik setelah berkutat dengan semua berkas menyebalkan yang minta aku tanda tangani.

Aroma tubuhnya bagaikan candu buatku untuk selalu menghirupnya dan memastikan bahwa ia selalu ada di sekitarku. Memeluknya ketika aku ingin tidur. Memeluknya ketika aku merasa lelah dan penat. Menciumnya ketika merasa resah dan marah.

Melihatnya ketika aku membutuhkan kebisingan pada apartemenku. Membuatnya marah ketika aku mulai merasa jenuh. Membelainya ketika ia mulai merasa gelisah dan cemas. Tertawa bersamanya ketika merasa senang dan mencumbunya ketika membutuhkan kasih sayang tulus.

YA, AKU. XI LUHAN MENCINTAI KIM MINSEOK.

Sialnya aku baru menyadari parasaanku ketika ia mulai tidak terjangkau olehku. Memikirkan ia akan menjadi milik sahabatku membuatku ingin mati. Memikirkan ia akan menjauh dariku membuatku ingin mengamuk. Membayangkan ia tidak akan bisa lagi kupeluk, ku kecup, dan ku belai membuatku nyaris gila.

Bahkan penghianatan kedua orang tuaku saja tidak membuatku merasakan semua perasaan menyebalkan ini. Oh tuhan… aku benar-benar terpuruk saat ini. Jika ada mesin waktu maka aku akan memutar waktu pada bulan-bulan penuh kebahagiaan dimana saat itu hanya ada aku dan Minseok. Tidak ada Kris dan pernikahany konyol mereka. Pada saat itu aku akan menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku membutuhkannya dan aku akan mati tanpanya. Bilang aku berlebihan tapi aku memang membutuhkannya.

Sayangnya semua itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Ia akan menjadi milik sahabatku dan aku hanya akan menjadi penonton merana menyaksikan kebahagian mereka. Bodohnya kau Xi Luhan. Bodoh karena tidak segera menyadari perasaanku dan bodoh karena terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta. Takut untuk mencintai, ditinggalkan, dan tersakiti.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali PD Wu crop ini. Setelah dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan yang jelas sekali tidak bisa ku tinggalkan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya ia malah hanya mengatakan ok.

"hanya ok?" desisku berbahaya dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa rasa bersalah

"sialan kau Kris, kau bisa mengatakan itu lewat telpon" raungku kesal sembari melemparnya dengan bantal sofa ruang kerjanya.

"loh akukan memang hanya akan mengatakan kesetujuanku dengan hasil rancanganmu Xiu baby" ujarnya dengan wajah mengesalkan. Membuatku ingin mencakar wajah tampannya itu

"ayolah Kris… kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga dan aku meninggalkan Luhan sendirian sekarang hanya karena keinginanmu yang mulai tidak masuk akal ini" dengusku kesal sembari bersandar pada sofa dengan wajah muak

"kau bukan baby sitternya dear" desis Kris kesal dan aku menatapnya malas. Malas mulai berdebat hal tidak penting dengan pria menawan ini

"aku tahu, tapi Luhan butuh aku Kris." Aku berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar saat wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi kesal

"dia bisa menelpon kekasihnya atau Sooyoung nunna untuk menjaganya" rutuk Kris dan kubalas dengan desahan pasrah

"ok, mungkin kau benar"

Mengalah memang lebih baik jika berhubungan dengan Kris. Ku benamkan tubuhku dengan nyaman pada sofa besar itu dan mulai mengangkat kakiku naik. Meringkuk nyaman pada sofa dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan letih.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksut merepotkanmu dan membuatmu susah" suara berat Kris menyusup masuk dalam pendengaranku dan ku jawab dengan gumaman karena entah mengapa aku mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"kau tahu, aku benci melihanya selalu menempel denganmu" gerutu Pria itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di dekatku.

"aku yang membiarkannya Kris dan tolong tenang. Aku capek jadi biarkan aku tidur sejenak" lirihku pelan dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Kris yang asik memerhatikan wajah tertidur Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang sama mungilnya dengan Minseok. Senyumnya mengembang melihat pria mungil itu dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku mengganggu?" Tanya si pendatang baru dengan setengah berbisik

"ani, dia baru saja tertidur" jawab Kris dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan dibalas dengan ringisan oleh pria di hadapannya

"kenapa Seokie hyung bisa tertidur seperti itu?" Tanya pria itu lagi dan mulai beranjak masuk ke tengah-tengah ruangan

"terlalu letih mengurus tetangganya" jawab Kris dingin dan membuat pria itu menatap Kris bingung

"semalaman ia sibuk mengurus Luhan yang mabuk. Dan Myeonie, Aku sudah bilang ok ke Minseok"

Pria yang dipanggil Myeonie itu mengangguk kecil dan melangkah ke arah Minseok. Menatapnya penuh sayang dan berakhir dengan memberikan kecupan sayang pada pelipis pria yang nampak tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

"aku bingung dengan hubungan mereka" lirih Jonmyeon sembari membelai rambut Minseok penuh sayang

"hubungan mereka bukan urusanmu dan jangan tanyakan itu pada Minseok jika kau tidak ingin melihat wajah terlukanya."

Ucapan ketus Kris itu membuat Jonmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan kembali membelai rambut Minseok pelan.

"aku tau itu tuan Wu"

Dan lagi-lagi pintu ruangan Kris kembali terbuka diiringi dengan pekikan ceria Tao yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya bersama dengan dua orang pria lainnya.

"apa?, kenapa?" Tanya Tao bingung ketika kedua orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan ia kembali memekik kecil ketika melihat Minseok yang bergelung nyaman pada sofa Kris.

"kenapa hyung manisku ada di sini dan bahkan tertidur di sini Kris ge?"

"kami baru selesai membahas rancangan rumah mungilku dan ia kecapean mengurus sepupumu yang tidak berguna itu" tukas Kris dengan wajah kesalnya. Melampiaskan emosinya untuk Luhan kepada Tao yang notabane adalah sepupu Luhan

"apa Luhan ge mabuk lagi?" Tanya Tao ragu dan meringis kecil saat Kris menatapnya sinis.

"kapan ia akan sadar dan berhenti mabuk"

"salahnya sendiri kenapa sampai sekarang masih tidak sadar dengan perasaannya" rutuk Sehun kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa single di samping Minseok dan sedikit mengusik tidur Minseok.

Melihat Minseok yang terusik membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap Sehun garang. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya dapat meringis sembari menggumamkan kata ma'af.

"aku harap ia segera sadar dan mengambil tindakan"

Ucapan Chanyeol itu di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Kris kembali menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum miris dan menatap ke luar jendela kantor Kris.

.

.

.

Suara debaman pintu yang di tutup dengan tergesa membuat Luhan terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tetapi tubuh lemasnya tidak mendukung sehingga ia memutuskan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Toh sebentar lagi juga ia akan tau siapa yang datang. Luhan berharap itu bukan pacar terbarunya yang sejujurnya tidak pernah Luhan hubungi lagi semenjak Minseok memergoki mereka bercumbu di lift tempo hari. Mengingat Minseok Luhan kembali memikirkan pria mungil itu.

"sedang apa ia sekarang?' gumam Luhan lirih

Suara pintu yang di dorong terbuka membuat Luhan menatap pintu itu penuh harap. Berharap bahwa yang sedang membuka pintu itu adalah Minseok tapi yang dilihatnya justru kedua sepupunya yang menyebalkan.

"kecewa dengan apa yang kau lihat Lu?" goda Sooyoung dengan seringai mengejek pada bibir basahnya

Membuat Luhan ingin melempar sepupunya itu dari lantai atas apartemennya. Melihat sikap acuh Luhan ,Sooyoung memutuskan untuk mendekati pria tampan yang sekarang nampak mengenaskan dan tidak terurus.

"kau seperti baru di tinggal pergi istrimu ge" ucapan sinis bernada sakartik itu kembali membuat Luhan menatap sepupunya dengan malas

"kalau kalian datang hanya untuk mengusikku sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk meladeni kalian" jawab Luhan dengan suara parau mirip kakek-kakek tua.

Mendengar suara Luhan yang nyaris hilang senyum mengejek di bibir kedua pendatang baru itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut panic. Bagai mana tidak panic jika Luhan nyaris kehilangan suaranya dan nampak seperti mayat saking pucatnya pria itu saat ini. Luhan merupakan orang yang jarang sakit jadi begitu ia sakit maka tubuhnya kan sangat rentan terhadap semua penyakit.

"kenapa tidak menelponku jika kau separah ini Lu?" sungut Sooyoung kesal karena keadaan Luhan yang mengenaskan.

"aku tidur nunna… dan Minseok sudah mengurusku tadi pagi" jawab Luhan pelan diiringi ringisan kecil

"kita kerumah sakit. Kau harus diperiksa ge" tukas Tao cemas sembari mengacak isi lemari Luhan. Baju Luhan basah kuyup kerena berkeringat.

"jangan acak lemariku Zi Tao. Nanti Minseok marah" lirih Luhan dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis

"itu urusan belakangan. Yang jelas sekarang kau harus kerumah sakit. Kau benar-benar parah Lu" Sooyoung mengelap tubuh basah Luhan dengan handuk basah yang sembarangan ia ambil dari lemari kamar mandi Luhan.

"aku tidak apa-apa nunna. Istirahat sebentar saja pasti sembuh" dan itu kalimat terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri dan membuat Sooyoung dan Tao panic.

.

.

.

Pria mungil itu berlari-lari kecil di lorong lengang sebuah rumah sakit terkenal Seoul. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang tidak susah-susah berusaha ia sembunyikan. Minseok, si mungil terus merutuk kesal di sepanjang koridor tentang keteledorannya menjaga Luhan. Ia pikir Luhan hanya demam biasa. Ternyata pria tampan itu harus di larikan kerumah sakit karena kesehatannya yang makin memburuk. Umpatan kembali terdengar saat handphonenya berbunyi dan ia makin merutuk kesal saat melihat ID penelponnya.

"apa lagi Kris?" tukas Minseok kesal sembari melambatkan langkahnya dan mengatur nafasnya, karena demi Tuhan. Kris akan tahu jika ia sedang panic sekarang. Itu artinya ia akan berakhir dengan keberadaan Kris di sisinya. Sedangkan sekarang yang ada di otak dan pikiran Minseok hanya Luhan.

"kau tahu, kita ada janji makan malam sekarang" nada kurang bersahabat Kris membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lupa akan janjinya itu.

"aku lupa Kris" cicit Minseok pelan, takut membuat Kris makin marah

"di mana kau sekarang?" Kris kembali bersuara,"jangan coba-coba membohongku tentang apartemen karena aku di apartemenmu sekarang"

Minseok mendesah pasrah, percuma berbohong pada Kris karena pria kanada itu paling sulit untuk dibohongi.

"aku di rumah sakit kris"

"kau sakit?" Tanya Kris dengan nada suara sarat akan rasa cemas.

"bukan aku Kris tapi Luhan"

"Luhan lagi, Luhan lagi. Berhenti menghawatirkannya Minseok. Ia masih punya keluarga." Desis Kris berbahaya dan sukses membuat Minseok membeku

"Kris, kau tahu. Kau seperti suami yang tahu istrinya selingkuh. Dia tetanggaku Kris. Dan jika masih kurang jelas lagi mengapa aku mencemaskannya maka akan ku katakan padamu Kris. AKU-MENCINTAINYA" sergah Minseok kesal, ia mulai muak dengan sikap Posesif Kris yang terasa makin berlabihan

Hening yang cukup panjang terjadi dan itu membuat Minseok merasa tak enak hati.

"aku tahu. Ma'af mengganggumu"

"Kris. ma'af, aku…" Minseok menatap nanar handphonnya saat suara telpon terputus sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Aku mendesah frustasi karena sepertinya lagi-lagi aku membuat suatu masalah. Oh Tuhan… sepertinya aku salah menduga. Kris masih mengharapkanku. Sialan pria itu. Apa ia tidak memikirkan bagai mana perasaan Jonmyeon jika pria sebaik malaikat itu tahu bahwa Kris masih mengharapkanku.

Bodohnya aku tidak sadar bahwa selama ini Kris selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku sama seperti Luhan. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karena yang aku tahu ia telah memiliki kekasih dan nampak bahagia dengan setatusnya itu. Apa yang ada di otak dan pikirannya. Pernikahannya sudah di depan mata dan ia masih sibuk merecoki kehidupan pribadiku.

Tapi aku percaya dengan penilaianku. Kris mencintai Jonmyeon tapi ia tidak menyadari perasaannya itu. Aku ingin ia sadar akan perasaannya dan tidak menyesal di kemudian hari.

Suara dering telpon kembali membuatku tersadar dan menatap gadget mungil itu malas dan berakhir dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Ragu-ragu ku angkat telpon itu.

"ada apa Lu?" tanyaku sebiasa mungkin sembari melanjutkan langkahku menuju keruangannya yang tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Meringis kecil mendengar suara seraknya dan semakin memacu langkah kakiku ke ruanga rawatnya."aku sudah di sini Lu" kataku sembari membuka pintu ruang rawat Luhan dan tersenyum lemah ke arahnya.

Aku meringis kecil melihat ke adaannya yang makin parah dibandingkan tadi pagi saat aku meninggalkannya. Menatap benci infuse yang tepasang pada tangan kirinya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat yang sarat akan bau obat-obatan dan terlihat steril.

"kau lama" ujarnya lemah sembari memberiku seulas senyum lega.

Entah apa arti dari senyumannya itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku memutuskan untuk medudukkan diriku di ranjangnya dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Oh Tuhan… wajahnya sangat pucat dan aku benci melihatnya selemah ini. Luhanku itu kuat dan penuh energy.

"kau sakit apa Lu?"

"tidak ada. Mereka saja yang berlebihan membawaku kerumah sakit" jawabnya di iringi gerutuan sembari merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

Suhu tubuhnya panas. Sengatannya bahkan membuatku berjengit kaget dan memberontak dalam pelukannya. Menatapnya khawatir dan menangkup wajahnya.

"badanmu sepanas bara api dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Kau harus istirahat Lu"

"tidak mau. Nanti kau pergi"

Oh, ok. Sifat manjanya kembali. Mengesalkan saja.

"aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji. Jadi tolong istirahat Lu"

"asal kau ikut tidur denganku" ujarnya sembari menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar aku bisa ikut tidur dengannya.

Kuhela nafasku kesal sembari menaiki ranjang rawatnya. Lebih baik menuruti kemauannya dari pada ia tidak mau beristirahat.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Ok, ingatkan Sooyoung untuk tidak asal masuk saja jika ia lain kali akan mengunjungi semua sepupunya yang entah mengapa memiliki semua hormone berlebihan itu. Tadi Tao sekarang Luhan. Dosa apa ia hari ini selalu di suguhi pemandangan menyebalkan kedua sepupunya yang nampak mesra dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Mendadak ia merindukan sang kekasih yang berada di luar negri untuk mengurus pekerjaan.

"aku harap kalian bersatu" gumamnya sembari menatap Minseok dan Luhan yang tertidur nyenyak di ranjang rawat Luhan

Keduanya saling memeluk erat seakan tidak ingin terpisah. Lihat saja tangan Minseok yang memeluk pinggang Luhan santai dan bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan posesive seorang Xi Luhan. Pergerakan kecil yang dilakukan Luhan menyadarkan Sooyoung dari keterpakuannya.

Erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir Luhan yang tidak terlalu pucat lagi. Yeah, seorang Kim Minseok memang obat yang ampuh untuk seorang Xi Luhan. Ternyata pergerakan Luhan membangunkan si mungil yang sekarang menggeliat kecil dan tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Dan keterpakuan Luhan melihat wajah Minseok membuat Sooyoung mendengus geli. Rusa itu sudah terlalu terjerat oleh pesona seorang Kim Minseok. Entah apa jadinya Luhan jika Minseok pergi meninggalkannya. Sooyoung yakin pria kelewat tampan itu akan gila.

"bagai mana ke adaanmu?" nada khawatir itu membuat Sooyoung meringis kecil dan makin meringis saat melihat Minseok mulai menyentuh lembut kening dan wajah Luhan

"sudah lebih baik dan itu berkat kau" jawab Luhan sembari menarik Minseok makin merapat padanya,"dan nunna, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di tempat itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejeknya yang khas

Sooyoung mengumpat pelan mendengar nada mengejek itu. Merasa seperti pengintip mesum yang melihat orang sedang bemesraan. Sialan Luhan dan semua hal menyebalkan tentangnya. Entah hilang kemana Luhan yang terlihat payah tadi. Berterimakasihlah Pada Minseok yang membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik dan sembuh dengan cepat.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan dijadwalkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Minseok yang tidak boleh meninggalkan Luhan sedikitpun oleh Luhan nampak memasukkan semua barang-barang Luhan ke dalam tas pakaiannya. Sedangkan Luhan justru asik mengotak-atik rubik yang entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya ia susun ulang itu.

"Sooyoung nunna dan Taozi tidak mengantarmu pulang Lu?" Tanya Minseok disela-sela pekerjaannya memasukkan semua barang-barang Luhan ke dalam tas.

"ani" hanya satu kata dan kemudian sunyi. Minseok menghela nafas lelah dengan kelakuan cuek pria tampan itu

"kau terlalu cuek Lu" dengusan pelan terdengar dan Luhan menyeringai jahil ke arah Minseok yang menatapnya curiga.

"aku tidak butuh mereka selama ada kau Minseokie…" goda Luhan dengan nada sing a song yang Minseok benci.

"hentikan itu. Aku bukan Yeojya Lu" rutuk Minseok kesal sembari menarik rislating tas dan membawa tas itu ke arah Luhan.

"tapi kau semanis yeojya Dear"

Minseok menatap Luhan jengah dan mendudukkan pantatnya tepat di samping Luhan. Menatap pria itu intens. Membuat Luhan menatapnya heran dan balik menatap Minseok gemas.

"apa?"

"kau melarang mereka datang ya?" pertanyaan dengan nada curiga itu membuat Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Minseok.

"enak saja. Tao ada sedikit kerjaan dan sore nanti akan mampir ke apartemenku. Sooyoung nunna menjemput calon suaminya itu di bandara"

Erangan frustasi terdengar dari bibir tipis Luhan saat matanya menangkap kilat tak percaya pada mata Minseok. Menyebalkan rasanya saat orang yang kau sayang justru tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang kau ucapkan. Luhan menangkup wajah mungil Minseok lembut dan memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir basah yang minta dikecup itu. Minseok yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya membeku dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Membuat Luhan gemas dan menarik pria yang ia cintai itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menenggelamkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam pelukan possessive.

"aku tidak bohong Seokie. Telpon saja mereka kalau kau tidak percaya"

Baru saja Minseok akan menjawab perkataan Luhan pintu ruang rawat Luhan di buka. Melihat siapa yang berdiri di dekat pintu membuat Minseok menegang dan bergerak untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Pelukan possessive Luhan menghentikannya. Menatap gusar kedua pria yang sekarang saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang membuat atmosfir menjadi berat.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk dan malah berdiri di sini Kris" suara Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata Kris dan Luhan

"dia beralih profesi dari Direktur menjadi satpam" nada sarkatik Baekhyun membuat tatapan mematikan Kris beralih pada Baekhyun

"kau sudah selesai beres-beresnya hyung?" Chanyeol beranjak masuk dan menghampiri dua orang manusia yang masih saling berpelukan itu

"haruskah kau bertanya seperti itu jika kau melihat tas itu" nada bicara Baekhyun makin mendingin dan beranjak ke arah Luhan dan Minseok untuk menguraikan pelukan possessive Luhan pada tubuh Minseok.

"kau sedang datang bulan ya Baek?" pertanyaan Luhan itu membuat Baekhyun menatap Luhan ganas. Siap meremukkan Luhan dalam satu bantingan keras pada tubuh Luhan yang mengalami penurunan berat badan cukup banyak itu.

"jangan dengarkan dia Baek. Kita pulang sekarang ya" Minseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk menengahi aksi tatap-tatapan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dimana yang satu menatap dengan aura membunuh dan yang satunya menatap dengan ekspresi mengejek yang kental

Sikap menyebalkan Luhan kembali dan itu akan menyusahkan Minseok nantinya. Melihat Minseok yang menghampiri Kris dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Kris membuat semuanya menatap mereka bingung. Karena demi Tuhan, yang mereka tahu hubungan kedua orang itu sangat teramat sangat dekat. Terutama bagi Luhan yang berpikiran bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah.

"apa Kris cemburu?" gumam Luhan pelan dan membuat Chenyeol yang ada di dekatnya menatap Luhan bingung

Tapi Luhan justru mengacuhkannya dan merangkul Baekhyun dengan rangkulan bersahabat yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan mengikuti Luhan menyusul Kris dan Minseok yang telah meninggalkan mereka.

"oh tuhan… masalah baru" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah sarat akan rasa frustasi, ia jelas tidak menyangka permainnannya dalam menggoda Luhan kemarin benar-benar di tanggapi serius oleh Luhan dan sikap Kris jelas salah satu sikap pria yang paling plin-plan yang pernah Chanyeol tahu.

Sialnya mereka berdua itu sahabatnya. Haruskah ia lepas tangan?. Tapi masalah ini terjadi karenanya. Dan sikap plin-plan Kris harus segera di atasi sebelum masalah semakin membesar.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap malas pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Di depan sana, lebih tepatnya di depan apartemen Minseok, ia melihat Minseok memeluk seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Minseok. Dan makin malas saat Minseok tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan, bahkan namja mungil itu menarik pria tak Luhan kenal ke dalam apartemen Minseok. Baru saja Luhan berniat melangkah ke arah apartemen Minseok pintu itu telah terayun terbuka. Menampakkan refleksi sosok Minseok yang menatap Luhan galak.

"jangan coba-coba masuk apatremenku. Kau mengerti" ancam Minseok dengan pelototan mautnya dan membuat Luhan melangkah mundur secara otomatis. Akhirnya pria China itu hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Minseok.

Baru saja Luhan akan melangkah ke arah apartemennya pintu apartemen Minseok kembali terbuka. Luhan menatap penuh harap pada Minseok dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan tak peduli dan matanya membeliak kaget saat Minseok menggantung tulisan "RUSA DILARANG MASUK" pada pintu apartemennya.

"apa-apaan. Berlebihan sekali" sungut Luhan kesal dan menarik tulisan itu dengan berutal lalu membuangnya pada kotak sampah di dekatnya.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Aku menatap miris pria di sofa ku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tangan ku sibuk menyeduh kopi tapi pikiranku melayang. Memikirkan akan bagai mana nasib pernikahan Kris dan Jonmyeon yang sudah di depan mata. Jonmyeon terlihat tidak yakin dengan dirinya.

Mengejutkanku ketika ia muncul dengan tiba-tiba di apartemenku dengan wajah kuyu dan tertekan. Oleh sebab itu aku memeluknya ketika Luhan muncul dari arah lift. Ah,, aku hampir lupa kalau Luhan belum kenal dengan Jonmyeon. Kapan-kapan aku harus mengenalkan mereka. Apa lagi Jonmyeon itu calon istri Kris. Salahkan Luhan yang terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak hadir pada acara kumpul-kumpul kami ketika Kris mengenalkan Jonmyeon dulu. Dan sepertinya saat ini Jonmyeon membutuhkan tempat sampah untuk menampung keluhannya.

"minum dulu Myeon"

"gomawo hyung"

Dan sunyi lagi. Ia nampak rapuh dan juga bingung. Membuatku tak tahan untuk memeluknya. Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam mengamati dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai ia siap untuk bercerita.

"aku menyerah hyung"

Kalimat singkat itu membuatku membeku dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"aku lelah hyung. Aku merasa semua ini sia-sia. Ia masih mengharapkanmu hyung" lanjutnya dengan intonasi suara yang makin menurun dan nyaris menghilang di kalimat akhirnya. Tawa canggung terlontar dari bibirku, masalah makin menggila ternyata dan aku secara tidak langsung terlibat di dalamnya.

"tolong pikir-pikir ulang Myeon, persiapan pernikahan kalian sudah 80% dan lagi aku yakin Kris mencintaimu"

"dia tak pernah mencintaiku hyung. Dia hanya mencintaimu. Tatapan matanya, sikapnya, perhatiannya semua hanya tertuju padamu hyung" suara Jonmyeon mulai pecah dan dengan cepat ku tarik ia ke dalam pelukanku,"aku lelah berusaha menarik perhatiannya hyung. Aku lelah" runtuh sudah pertahanannya, tangis itu mulai pecah dan membuat ku merasa luar biasa jahat.

Aku membuat pria sebaik ini sakit hati kerena ulah tunangannya yang ternyata masih berharap pada ku yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain.

"myeon, kau tau kan aku tak mencintainya. Aku mencintai Luhan. Tolong jangan menyerah. Kris membutuhkanmu. Kalau ia tak mencintaimu ia tak akan melamarmu Myeon, butuh keberanian tinggi untuk membuat komitmen dan Kris jelas salah satu orang yang takut berkomitmen. Tapi ia tetap mengajakmu menikah dan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Ia berusaha keras agar kau nyaman disisinya." Aku berusaha membujuk Jeonmyeon yang masih memelukku erat, seolah mencari pegangan

"itu hanya formalitas hyung. Dan ia melamarku karena desakan kedua orang tua kami agar kami segera menikah." Sanggahnya dengan cepat dan meregangkan pelukan kami

"yang kita bicarakan ini Kris Wu Myeon. Pria keras kepala yang tak akan pernah bisa dipaksa. Mungkin Kris terserang panic pranikah. Seseorang yang tadinya tak berfikir akan menikah tiba-tiba akan menikah. Ia pasti sedikit kaget dengan keadaan itu." Dan perkataanku itu membuat Jonmyen terdiam, ada bias ragu di matanya tapi juga ada secercah harapan baru pada mata hitam kelam itu.

"tetap saja ia masih mengharapkanmu"

"ayolah Myeon, kalian sudah dewasa. Kalian bicarakan saja masalah ini dulu. Cari jalan tengahnya. Jangan tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan. Apa lagi rumah mungilmu itu sedang dalam tahap pembangunan. Kau harus lihat betapa frustasinya ia ketika ia memintaku untuk merancang rumah itu. Ia mencintaimu. Tapi ia belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Itu jelas hal baru bagi seorang pria sebrengsek Kris sehingga ia merasa kewalahan. Kau harus selalu di sampingnya untuk membuatnya mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan."

"entahlah. Aku benar-benar bingung hyung." Jeonmyeon menatapku ragu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa

"atau kau buat saja ia sadar dengan paksa" tiba-tiba sebersit ide gila melintas di kepala ku.

"maksut mu hyung?"

Dan terencanalah sebuah rencana nista yang entah mengapa terlintas di kepalaku itu.

Minseok Pov

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah di tekuk dan mendengus kesal saat pikirannya kembali terarah pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat Minseok memeluk pria tak di kenal.

"aku bisa gila!" teriaknya kuat dan berderap ke arah meja barnya. Minum merupakan kebiasaan terbarunya semenjak berita sialan itu ia dengar.

Ia bahkan tidak datang saat pesta bujang Kris di adakan dan memutuskan keluar kota dengan alasan pekerjaan. Sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu jelas lebih baik dari pada melihat Minseok berdiri dan duduk di samping Kris bukan di sampingnya lagi.

Memikirkan itu seketika moodnya makin memburuk. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan seterpuruk ini hanya karena seorang pria. Akankan ia merengek pada Minseok untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kris. Rasanya konyol seorang pria brengsek sepertinya terpuruk karena hal yang dulunya sangat ia benci dan ia hina.

"CINTA" ucap Luhan pelan dengan penekanan,"Minseok" lanjutnya lagi. Menyebut satu kata itu terasa sangat pas dibibirnya jadi diulangnya berkali-kali nama Minseok dan mendesah pasrah saat pikirannya kembali penuh dengan sang tetangga mungilnya itu

Tangannya menggapai botol wine di raknya dan menuang cairan berwarna keemasan itu pada gelas kristal cantik yang diberikan Minseok beberapa bulan yang lalu karena Minseok memecahkan gelas kristalnya

Gelas Kristal dengan motif rumit yang indah khas seorang Kim Minseok. Mata rusanya menatap apartemennya secara menyeluruh dan mendesah lelah saat mendapati apartemennya telah berubah. Tidak lagi kaku dan dingin karena Minseok merubah beberapa tatanan apartemennya. Sofa hitamnya masih tetap sama tapi beberapa bantal hias berwarna pastel itu memperlembut tampilan sofanya.

Belum lagi lukisan cantik yang menggantikan lukisan kuda pacu yang entah Minseok letakkan di mana saat ini, lukisan itu memperlembut tampilan ruang tamunya. Alas meja berenda yang entah Minseok dapat dari mana itu. Demi Tuhan, Minseok itu namja dan ia memiliki segudang sisi lembut yang tidak dimiliki Luhan.

Mengingat sikap kasar dan seenaknya Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus pelan. Entah mengapa simungil itu sangat betah berada disisinya dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Sahabatnya jelas tidak masuk hitungan karena mereka sama brengseknya dengan Luhan.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Luhan tersedak minuman saat mendengar Kris akan menikah. Mereka berempat bersahabat karena satu alasan yang jelas. Sama-sama tidak percaya cinta. Menatap dunia dengan sinis dan merasa dunia ada di genggaman mereka karena posisi mereka di kalangan kelas atas yang menjanjiikan.

Bersama-sama bersikap berengsek dan semaunya. Mendeklarasikan diri tidak akan menikah dan mau direpotkan dengan tetek bengek percintaan. Ketika pasangan mereka mulai terasa mengekang dan mengesalkan mereka akan mendepaknya dengan kasar dan mengecuhkan tangisan dan permohonan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun bertemu Tao yang merupakan sepupu Luhan. Awalnya Sehun hanya merasa Tao itu menarik dan susah ditaklukkan. Luhan jelas menentang Sehun bahkan nyaris menghajar pria itu karena tidak mau sepupunya dibuat menangis karena Sehun. Terlebih lagi Sehun itu sahabatnya. Tapi ternyata mereka berhasil bersatu dan tetap bersama hingga saat ini. Pertengkaran jelas terjadi tapi cinta mereka jelas lebih besar dari pada rasa benci mereka sehingga mereka tetap bersama.

Yang berikutnya Chanyeol. Pria hyper itu bertemu BaekHyun yang sakartik dan sinis pada sebuah acara perhelatan brand terbaru perusahan Kris. Mereka jelas pasangan yang penuh pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Lebih sering bertengkar dari pada akur tapi hingga saat ini mereka dapat menjalaninya dengan baik.

Dan akhirnya Kris, pria terdingin yang pernah Luhan kenal. Sahabat terbaiknya sejak SMA. Tapi sialnya sahabatnya ini memilih orang yang sangat Luhan inginkan. Ingin mengamuk tapi tidak bisa. Itu jelas kesalahan Luhan pribadi karena telat memahami perasaannya. Ia mencintai Minseok tapi ia juga menyayangi Kris layaknya seorang saudara kandung. Mengalah mungkin menyakitkan, tapi itu jelas pilihan akhir yang Luhan punya untuk saat ini.

Denyut sakit pada hatinya membuat Luhan meringis kecil. Denyut sakit yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dalam dua bulan terakhir. Ketika Minseok dan Kris menikah nanti Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Cina. Bagaimanapun juga Cina negara asalnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea.

Tawa sinis keluar dari diri Luhan. Luhan jelas tidak menyangka ia akan seterpuruk ini. Ketika ia akirnya merasakan Cinta seperti sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia justru harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai adalah calon istri sahabatnya. Kehidupan percintaannya jelas tak terhingga tapi untuk serius jelas saja kisahnya nol dan begitu akan dimulai langsung menjadi kisah menyedihkan yang menggelikan. Menyalahkan seseorangpun ia tak berhak.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Suara bel menyeretku kembali pada dunia nyata. Bukan dunia sarat akan rasa sakit yang entah sejak kapan ku buat. Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu dan tanpa susah-susah melihat siapa yag datang aku membuka pintu itu dengan berutal.

"Luhan" suara lembut wanita paruh baya di depanku membuatku membeku dan membeliak kaget,

Aku jelas tidak siap dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba di depanku ini. Dari mana ia mendapatkan alamatku?. Tidak mungkin dari Tao dan Sooyoung nunna. Mereka jelas tidak akan menghianatiku. Apa ia menyelidikiku?. Mau apa wanita ini menemuiku?

Segala pertanyaan campur aduk di otakku sedangkan tubuhku membatu. Menatap ngeri wanita yang menatapku dengan rasa rindu, lega, sedih, bersalah ,dan entah perasaan apa lagi karena melihatnya dadaku terasa sesak. Perasaanku berkecamuk. Sarat akan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang engan ku tutup-tutupi. Mengapa ia harus muncul di depanku lagi. Setelah sekian lama.

"Luhan,…" panggilan sarat dengan rasa rindu dan getar pelan karena menahan tangis itu membawaku kembali kedunia nyata. Secara otomatis aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari jangkauan tangannya. Tidak sudi di sentuh oleh tangan rapuh yang kembali di tarik karena penolakanku.

"mau apa kau kesini?" dengan susah payah aku berbicara, berusaha mengenyahkan gumpalan yang mencekat tenggorokanku dan menjaga suaraku agar tetap tenang dan datar

"mama kangen nak" ya, wanita ini memang mamaku. Nyonya Shim Victoria, nama cinanya Song Xian.

Tawa hambar sarat akan rasa sakit itu mengalun dari bibirku. Menatap wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik dan menawan walaupun kerut samar mulai muncul dengan tatapan merendahkan. Rasa hormat ku pada wanita di depanku ini telah hilang bersama dengan hilangnya kepercayaanku pada kedua orang tuaku.

"siapa yang kau sebut nak disini nyonya?. Saya rasa anda salah orang nyonya" sergahku kasar, mengacuhkan bias luka yang terpancar dari mata yang dulu teduh dan cantik itu. Mata itu sekarang sendu dan getir walaupun tetap menatapku dengan teduh dan lembut. Bias basah nampak karena ia menahan tangis.

Jika boleh jujur aku juga merindukan sosok di depanku ini. Tapi rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan dulu mengalahkan rasa rinduku dan membuatku menjadi luar biasa brengsek dan dingin. Ku hindari tatapannya dan menatap langit-langit lobi di atasku. Ingin mengusirnya tapi juga ingin memeluk sosok rapuh yang telah melahirkanku 27 tahun yang lalu ini.

"ma'afkan mama nak. Mama tau mama salah, tolong ma'afkan mama Lu" tangis itu akhirnya pecah, membuatku menelan ludah kasar dan bernafas cepat. Mencegah cairan bening ikut turun dari mataku.

Mengapa baru sekarang ia muncul?, Kemana saja ia selama ini?, Kemana ia saat aku membutuhkannya dulu?. Oh Tuhan… ma'afkan aku untuk kali ini. Biarkan aku bersikap kurangajar untuk kali ini. Masih kurangkah semua rasa sakit yang ku tanggung selama beberapa bulan ini.

"aku tak mengenalmu nyonya. Aku sibuk jadi silahkan anda pergi" usirku kasar dan bersiap menutup pintu ketika pintu di sampingku terbuka dan Minseok muncul bersama pria yang nampak kacau dan menyedihkan di sampingnya.

"Lu, kenapa tamunya tidak di ajak masuk?"

"salah alamat" jawabku sambil lalu dan bersiap menutup pintu jika tidak ditahan Minseok dengan cekalannya pada tanganku

"Myeonie, pikirkan lagi perkataanku tadi dan hati-hati dijalan. Ma'af tidak bisa mengantarmu"

Mata yang sangat ku puja itu sekarang tertuju padaku dan mamaku secara bergantian. Matanya mengamati dengan penuh semangat dan membola saat melihat mamaku menangis.

"kau membuatnya menangis Lu?"

Mengapa ia harus banyak tanya sekali. Dengan cepat ku tarik tangannya dan menutup pintu apartemenku dengan kasar. Mengacuhkan keberadaan mamaku di depan sana. Membekukan hatiku akan rasa rindu dan butuh akan pelukannya.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar dengan letih, semua tenagaku terkuras habis. Semua ini jelas di luar perkiraanku. Dengan cepat kubaringkan tubuh penatku pada kasur. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Minseok sepenuhnya dan menutup mata dengan sebelah lenganku. Aku butuh istirahat dan Minseok jelas tidakakan membuatku beristirahat sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab.

"itu Victo ajhuma. Ya ampun. Aku baru ingat itu Victo ajhuma. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk"

"jangan coba-coba" geramku dengan mata menatapnya tajam

"kenapa?"

"pokoknya jangan buka pintunya dan harap diam. Aku capek Seokie" ujarku pelan, kehabisan energy untuk meladeni Minseok

"kau butuh pelukan?" pertanyaan bernada ragu itu membuatku mendudukkan tubuhku dengan kesal

"apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?" Tanya ku dengan sedikit bentakan

"tidak. Kau lebih parah dari itu" jawabnya dengan tak kalah kasarnya, matanya menatapku kesal dan serta merta membuatku mendesah pasrah. Aku tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengannya. Jadi dengan pelan ku ulurkan tanganku ke arahnya dan ia menyambutnya dengan cepat

Ku tarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan eratku. Tangan halus itu membelai surai hitamku pelan dengan tekanan menenangkan yang membuatku sedikit rileks dan tenang. Ku hirup aroma tubuhnya pelan dan mendesah puas saat ia menekan otot kaku yang ada pada punggungku.

"kau butuh teman buat cerita?"

"nanti, sekarang aku lelah dan butuh istirahat. Temani aku tidur" jawabku sembari menariknya berbaring bersamaku.

Tidak ada penolakan berarti dan itu membuatku lebih santai lagi. Belaiannya pada suraiku membuat mataku makin memberat dan menariknya makin merepat pada ku. Ku lesakkan kepalaku pada perpotongan pundaknya dan mengecup pundak wangi itu pelan. Mendesah pelan saat ia membalas pelukanku dan menyamankan posisinya dengan nyaman.

"aku mecintaimu" bisik ku nyaris tanpa suara dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang yang dibalas dengan gumaman samar olehnya.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

yak.. judulnya mari menistakan luhan di ff ini. mangapkan aku luhan.. beneran dah aku memang niat buat dirimu susah di ff ini. *dihajar rusa

ok udah ah ngoceh baunya. ampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya yang udah pasti bakalan nistain luhan lagi. muehehhehhe


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Jonmyeon memutuskan pertunangan kami" kalimat singkat itu menghentikan kegiatan Minseok memotong steaknya dan menatap Kris bingung,"aku juga tidak tau apa masalahnya. Tadi siang ia tiba-tiba muncul dikantorku dan mengembalikan cincin pertunangan kami" Kris mejelaskan dengan santai masalah putusnya pertunangan sang pria dengan tunangannya yang juga merupakan teman Minseok itu

"jadi kau butuh penghiburan sehingga mengajakku makan malam di restoran bintang lima mewah seperti ini?" Tanya Minseok sambil lalu dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya

"sejujurnya, aku tak merasa terlalu kehilangan" jawaban singkat dengan nada acuh tak acuh itu membuat Minseok menggenggam pisaunya erat. Ingin rasanya ia menusuk pria di depannya ini dengan pisau yang tergenggam pada tangannya

"kau bohong" tukas Minseok ketus dan menatap Kris dengan tajam, ada sekelebat perasaan tak nyaman pada perasaannya saat ia menatap mata coklat Kris dan itu membuatnya gelisah

"apa aku seperti sedang berbohong?" pertanyaan sambil lalu itu membuat Minseok menahan nafasnya sejenak karena mata itu memang memancarkan kejujuran yang nyata. Tangan Minseok mulai berkeringat sehingga ia mengelapnya secara pelan pada celananya,"aku sebenarnya bingung mengapa ia memutuskan pertunangan kami tapi aku tak bisa memaksanya tetap tinggal jika ia ingin pergi"

"kau membiarkannya pergi bukan ia yang ingin pergi" sergah Minseok cepat dan membanting garpu dan pisaunya kesal

"kenapa kau jadi kesal seperti ini. Harusny akau yang kesal. Aku yang ditinggalkan dan mengapa kesannya kau menyalahkanku atas keputusan Jonmyeon itu?" Kris menatap Minseok datar dengan tangan memainkan gelas winenya malas

"karena kau tak membuatnya yakin dengan rencana pernikahan kalian"

"ku akui itu. Aku memang tak yakin dengan rencana pernikahan kami" jawab Kris tanpa rasa bersalah dan menenggak winenya, mengacuhkan tatapan kesal dan marah Minseok

"kenapa kau melamarnya jika kau tak yakin?"

"saat itu kupikir aku mencintainya. Ternyata aku salah. Aku masih mencintaimu" kalimat itu membuat Minseok membeku dan menatap Kris dengan mata mebeliak kaget

"kau mencintainya Kris. Sialan. Kau mencintainya. Jangan menyesal kalau nanti kau merasa ia meninggalkanmu. Ia berhak memperoleh pria yang lebih baik darimu"

"kau juga berhak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari Luhan. Dan aku jelas lebih baik dari si idiot yang bahkan tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri itu" Minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Kris itu

Ditahannya tangannya agar tetap di samping tubuhnya walaupun saat ini ia ingin sekali membunuh pria tampan di depannya ini. Diaturnya nafasnya menjadi lebih teratur. Percuma berbicara pakai urat jika berhubungan dengan Kris.

"hubunganku dengan Luhan itu urusanku. Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri"

"begitu juga urusanku dan Jonmyeon."

"sebenarnya apa niatmu mengajakku makan malam Kris?" Tanya Minseok ketus,"untuk merayakan pembatalan pernikahan kalian yang sudah hampir selesai itu?. Bagai mana dengan rumah mungilnya?" cerca Minseok dengan tak sabar

"ayo berpacaran" satu kalimat dan Minseok serasa di siram air es. Pria di depannya ini pasti sudah gila,"rumah kecil itu bisa menjadi milikmu nantinya ketika kita menikah. Bukannya kau juga menginginkan rumah mungil ketika kau menikah nanti?"

Ini gila. Kris jelas gila karena menganggap remeh suatu hubungan dan Minseok jelas tidak pernah berfikir jika Kris segila ini. Ditariknya nafas dalam dan memantapkan hatinya. Harus ada yang menyadarkan Kris dan jika itu harus ia maka Minseok akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk kali ini

"ok, let's dating" dan seketika itu juga senyum Kris mengembang

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Mereka berciuman. Demi Tuhan. Mengapa mereka harus berciuman di depan apartemenku. Mengapa harus selalu di depan apartemanku? Ingin pamer kemesraankah?

"bisakah kalian berciuman di dalam apartemen?" tanyaku datar dan dengan cepat ciuman itu berakhir. Minseok nampak membelalak ketika melihatku bersandar malas pada pintu apartemennya,"teryata kau bisa juga bemesraan di tempat umum dear" goda ku dengan seringai jahil di bibir. Berusaha menutupi senyum kecutku dan juga denyut sakit pada hatiku

"dan apa masalahnya dengan itu Lu?" Tanya Kris ketus yang mebuatku heran, mengapa ia yang marah

"tak ada. Tapi masalahnya itu pintu apartemenku dan aku mau masuk. Kalian menghalangi jalanku tuan Wu" jawabku acuh dan menegakkan tubuhku dengan cepat

"ma'af untuk itu Lu" cicit Minseok pelan dan nampak merasa bersalah

"nope. Bisa sedikit bergeser. Aku capek dan butuh istirahat. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya di dalam. Lebih aman dan leluasakan" godaku lagi sembari memasukkan kode pintuku dan mengedip genit ke arah mereka

Dan begitu pintu itu tertutup aku merosot jatuh. Sialan, kenapa harus sesakit ini. Dengan enggan ku langkahkan kakiku ke rah kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahku dengan pelan pada kasur empukku. Seketika pikiran ku melayang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Saat di mana akhirnya kau melihat kembali mamaku. Saat itu ada Minseok di sisiku. Akankah ada lagi kesempatan seperti itu? Akan adakah waktu di mana aku akan melihat wajah tidurnya ketika aku terbangun. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya dalam pelukanku ketika aku lelah?.

Pikiranku berkecamuk dan membuat tubuhku makin terasa lelah. Kantuk seketika menyerang sehingga menyeretku ke dalam kegelapan kelam tak berujung.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Ruangan yang berisi enam orang itu nampak sunyi. Aura tegang menggantung di udara dan terasa mencekik. Keempatnya menatap tak percaya dua orang yang nampak rikuh dan tak nyaman itu.

"sebenarnya apa rencana kalian?" akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara, jengah dengan Susana tegang yang ada

"menyadarkan Kris tentang perasaannya, memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Minseok cepat dan menatap Chanyeol seolah pria jangkung itu idiot

"tapi tidak dengan cara berutal begini" protes Tao kesal, bagai manapun gegenya juga akan menjadi korban dari permainan dua uke di depannya ini

"Cuma ini yang ada dipikiran kami Tao"

"iya kalau ia sadar. Kalau tidak, kau mau terikat dengan si tonggos itu?" cerca Baekhyun tak sabar

"ia akan sadar. Oleh sebab itu kalian harus membantu kami" Jonmyeon buka suara, tangannya nampak sibuk mengotak atik smart phonenya

"bisakan kau letakkan dulu benda itu" si albino akhirnya ikut bersuara dan membuat Jonmyeon segera meletakkan smartphonenya

"Seokie ge… batalkan saja ne.." Tao berusaha membujuk Minseok untuk menghentikan permainannya dan Jonmyeon sebelum masalah makin besar dan mereka berdua terjebak dalam permainan mereka. Cukup Luhan saja yang tersakiti jangan orang lain lagi

"tak akan lama Tao. Hyung janji. Bagai manapun yang hyung cintai itu gegemu bukan Kris"

"tapi perasaan itu mudah berubah hyung" sanggah Sehun cepat, masih tak habis pikir dengan kedua hyungnya yang sekarang Nampak santai dan terkendali

"kita lihat saja nanti. Kebetulan Kris sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Dan begitu ia datang permainan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai" seringai kejam terparti di bibir dua pria itu.

"terserah, kalau kalian terlibat masalah setidaknya kami sudah memperingati kalian" Chayeol menghela nafas lelah dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil Baekhyun, matanya tetap terarah pada Minseok dan Jeonmyeon yang juga saling sander itu.

"kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang berpacaran. Aku ingin lihat reaksi dua pria bodoh itu" Baekhyun menatap kedua hyungnya itu penuh minat dan membuat semuanya melotot horror.

"kau gila" dengus Minseok kesal

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Kenapa Luhan juga datang. Arght… kacau sudah.

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa bersikap mesra terhadap Kris jika ada Luhan di dekatku. Seakan-akan ada rasa bersalah seperti aku menghianatinya dan ia akan tersakiti dengan perilaku ku itu. Mungkin aku mulai gila karena berfikir seperti itu

Dan terkutuklah Kris Wu yang dengan seenaknya menciumku di depan mereka semua. Apa ia tak melihat Jonmyeon di sampingku. Kulirik Jonmyeon sekilas dan ia hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi perbuatan Kris itu. Tak lama pintu itu kembali terbuka. Ada Yixing di sana. Nampak tampan dan segar dengan kemeja putih dan celana jins biru tuanya. Senyum manisnya nampak menggoda dan berjalan ke arah Jonmyeon dengan percaya diri. Pria itu dengan santai merengkuh pinggang Jonmyeon dan melumat bibir itu ganas. Ia bahkan lebih gila dari Kris Wu yang terhormat.

Dengan pelan ku amati ekspresi Kris dan senyum puas terparti di bibirku saat mendapati sebersit rasa kaget dan sakit dimata coklat itu. Ku tatap sahabat-sahabatku yang lain dan kudapati mereka juga sedang menyeringai puas dengan reaksi Kris itu.

"Lay, kenapa kau ada di sini dan apa-apan tingkahmu itu?" aku berusaha memecah keheningan dan menarik Lay duduk di samping Jonmyeon, menghiraukan protes Kris karena tergeser

"baby Ho menyuruhku kesini karena kalian sedang berkumpul. Katanya ia mau mengenalkanku kepada kalian" jawaban bernada malas itu di balas Jonmyeon dengan cubitan kecil di perut Lay

"kami sudah kenal denganmu hyung" jawab Tao sambil lalu

"sebagai teman kita. Tapi belum sebagai kekasihku" kalimat santai itu membuat pria tampan di sampingku ini tersentak pelan dan menatap Jonmyeon dengan tatapan terkhianati.

Menggelikan sekali ekspresinya itu. Ekspresi puas lagi-lagi terparti di bibir semuanya kecuali Luhan. Pria itu bahkan nampak canggung dan rikuh di antara kami. Tumben sekali ia menjaga jarak seperti itu. Dengan pelan aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mendudukkan tubuhku di sampinganya. Ia melirikku sejenak dan kembali menatap Jonmyeon dan Lay secara bergatian. Bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Dengan pelan ku genggam tangannya dan menyeret ia kembali ke dunia sekitarnya.

"Lu, kenalkan. Yang di samping Yixing itu Jonmyeon, kekasih Yixing"

"tapi bukannya" protes itu terhenti ketika aku mengecup bibirnya pelan dan mengacuhkan Kris yang menatap kami murka.

Peduli setan dengan Kris. Yang ku cintai itu pria yang sekarang sedang menatapku bingung dan juga senang secara bersamaan. Dapat kurasakan tangannya sekarang memeluk pinggangku lembut dan menarikku ke dalam rangkulannya. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Kris yang nampak siap meledak. Kris harus tahu rasa sakitnya di khianati dan dengan itu ia akan tahu bagai mana perasaan Jonmyeon saat ia menciumku tadi. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap kami dengan penuh minat

"kau harus jelaskan semua ini padaku" bisik Luhan pelan dan ku balas dengan anggukan kecil

"Kris hyung, kekasihmu menampel dengan Luhan hyung. Kau tidak marah?" Baekhyun memulai aksi "mari membuat Kris sadar"

"tidak. Toh pada akhirnya ia akan kembali padaku" jawaban bernada cuek itu membuatku menggeram kesal dan geramanku terdengar oleh Luhan yang sekarang menatapku heran

"itu kalau aku mau kembali. Kalau aku ingin tetap di samping Luhan kau mau apa?" balasku ketus

"aku akan menyeretmu kembai padaku babe"

"Kris, tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tak akan merebut milik sahabatku sendiri"

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuatku membatu. Rasa sakit itu perlahan menyusup di hatiku. Apa tak ada celah bagiku di hati Luhan?. Aku membenci senyum puas di bibir Kris dan menatap Jonmyeon seakan memberi kode bahwa permainan akan segera di mulai.

"yah… semoga kau berhasil Kris. Karena kita semua juga tahu siapa yang di cintai oleh Minseok hyung" Jonmyeon menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengejek yang jelas berebeda dengan tatapannya yang dulu selalu lembut pada Kris. Dan tatapan itu seperti tamparan telak bagi Kris yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"baobei, tidak boleh sekasar itu" Lay mengacak rambut Jonmyeon lembut dan itu selalu di bawah pengawasan Kris. Pria tampan itu seakan tak rela dan tak senang akan perlakuan Lay pada Jonmyeon.

"aku setuju dengan Jonmyeon hyung. Jangan menyesal jika akhirnya kau ditinggalkan Kris. Kau yang memilih jalan ini" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri di susul dengan pasangan HunTao

"kami akan kencan di luar. Jika kalian masih mau di sini silahkan saja." Sehun manarik Tao mengikutinya dan sekarang tinggal kami berlima. Aku yang masih bersandar pada Luhan dan pasangan LayMyeon yang masih nampak mesra dan di mabuk asmara dan Kris yang sibuk mengendalikan emosinya melihat kemesraan Jonmyeon dan Lay.

100% melupakan kebaradaanku dan Luhan yang nampak bingung. Sepertinya ini terlalu banyak buat Kris. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Kris cepat sadar. Beruntung Lay mau di ajak bekerja sama.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
